Un Destino, el nuevo futuro del Seireitei
by shizu-oneesan
Summary: Aparece la hija de Aizen y nuevos enemigos aparecen, odio, miedo, traición, amor... Pero en realidad sera su hija o solo es una de sus mentiras. ¿Que hará Shizuka si descubre la verdad?... ¿Que pasara si se enamora de la persona de quien no debe? ¿Él la aceptara o la alejara de él?...
1. La llegada del nuevo ryoka

_**Capítulo 1: La llegada del nuevo ryoka**_

Después de que la teniente Isane Kotetsu informó a todos los shinigamis del Seireitei de la traición de Aizen, luego de que él cuenta cuáles son sus objetivos de querer sobrepasar los poderes de shinigamis comunes, el _**Zanjutsu**_, _**Hakuda**_, _**Hohō **_y _**kidō**_ y para ello un shinigami debía convertirse en hollow o viceversa (la transformación de un Hollow a Shinigami). Diciendo que él no pudo encontrar la forma de hacerlo, pero Urahara sí, él había creado una _**Hōgyoku. **_Era una creación peligrosa y trató de destruirla pero no halló la manera de hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer era crear una barrera alrededor de la _**Hōgyoku**_ y esconderlo en las profundidades de otra alma, y decidió esconderlo en el cuerpo de Rukia.

Mientras Aizen explicaba esto, fue interrumpido por Komamura quien lo atacó con su Zanpakutou, Aizen lo derrota con un kidō llamado _**Ataúd negro.**_ Aizen extrae la _**Hōgyoku**_, escondido en el cuerpo de Rukia por Kisuke. Cuando Ichimaru está a punto de matar a Rukia, aparece Byakuya y la salva. Todos los shinigamis de alto rango aparecieron en la campo de ejecución.

En ese momento se sintió un poderoso Reiatsu, todos quedaron sorprendidos, nunca se había sentido uno así. Un kidō apareció atacando a Aizen, cuando intentó ver quien lo atacó, fue sorprendido por una katana la cual lo hirió en el brazo.

-¡Maldición! -dijo retrocediendo, sosteniendo su brazo.

Retrocedió un poco hacia atrás, pero fue sujetado por el cuello, miró para ver quien lo tenía agarrado. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la situación. Aizen quedó un poco consternado por aquella mira de odio y venganza del ryoka. En ese momento la zanpakuto de Kaname Tousen atacó haciendo que se separarán. Aizen retrocedió impresionado por el veloz shunpo del ryoka.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó, haciendo que todos lo que se encontraban presentes se preguntaran lo mismo ya que el ryoka llevaba su rostro cubierto.

-¿Quién soy preguntas? ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? -dijo agarrando su katana con fuerza para atacar de nuevo.

Un fuerte estruendo se sintió en todo el Seireitei, en el cielo se abrió un agujero haciendo que la tierra templara. Ichimaru desenvainó su zanpakuto atacando al ryoka e hiriéndolo gravemente en el hombro derecho. La tierra volvió a templar haciendo que se abriera donde estaba Aizen y sus camaradas.

-Adiós, shinigamis -dijo elevándose- Adiós niño ryoka. Tengo que reconocer que para ser un humano eres bastante resistente.

-Lo mismo digo para ti, Shizuka -le dijo, con una sonrisa malévola.

-Aizen... ¡Maldito Aizen! -le grité antes de que el cielo se cerrara. Sostuvo su hombro con fuerza, cayendo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

_**Shizuka´s Pov**_

-Adiós, shinigamis -dijo Aizen elevándose- Adiós niño ryoka, tengo que reconocer que para ser un humano eres bastante resistente.

-Lo mismo digo para ti, Shizuka- me dijo, con una sonrisa malévola, que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. _Cómo supo que era yo, cómo, cómo lo supo _-pensé

- Aizen...¡Maldito Aizen!- le grité antes de que el cielo se cerrara. Sostuve mi hombro con fuerza por el dolor, me empecé a marear por perder mucha sangre, hasta que caí inconsciente.

Se escuchaba ruidos a lo lejos, me desperté sintiéndome mareada, todo se veía borroso. _Ya despertó,_ escuché a alguien decir.

-¿Dónde estoy? -dije después de ver todo con claridad y sentándome en la cama.

Intenté frotarme la cabeza, pero sentí un fuerte dolor en mi hombro. Miré mis manos las cuales estaban atadas, me di cuenta de que no traía la ropa que tenía puesta cuando vine, ahora tenía un kimono blanco. Miré a mí alrededor y vi a unos guardias en la puerta, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en una celda. Intenté pararme, pero sentí mi cuerpo demasiado cansado para hacerlo, así que volví a sentarme. Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared, recordando lo que había pasado antes. _Todo lo que hice para llegar hasta aquí, y descubro que esté vivo, casi iba a matar a un inocente -_pensé.

-¡Aaahh! -me quejé por el dolor, cerré mis ojos y suspiré, pensando en lo que haría si lograba salir de allí._ Me la vas a pagar Aizen -_pensé, decidida a vengarme de él, costara lo que costara.

- Has despertado -me dijo una voz. Miré hacia el frente y había dos mujeres paradas, una vestía un _Shihakusho _y un _Haori_ de capitán y la otra llevaba solo la insignia de teniente en su brazo izquierdo. Le dijo a uno de los guardias que abriera la celda y una vez adentro se acerco a mí, examinando mis heridas.

-Tus heridas se curaran en poco tiempo -me dijo. Le pidió a unos de los guardias que trajeran algo de comida y vendas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dije mirándolas.

-Soy la Capitana Unohana Retsu y ella es la teniente Isane Kotetsu, somos de la 4ta División médica. -me dijo, quitándome las vendas que estaban manchadas de sangre. El guardia entró con algunas vendas y comida. Se las entregó a Unohana, la cual empezó a curarme el hombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? -le pregunté después de haber terminado de vendarme y entregándome la comida.

-Eso es decisión del capitán comandante Yamamoto -respondió levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida junto con su teniente. _Comandante…Yamamoto, es el jefe de aquí -_pensé sorprendida. Cuando entré al Seireitei, escuche sobre una masacre en la central 46, la cual la había provocado Aizen.

- ¿Es verdad que la central 46 fue masacrada? –cuestioné. Unohana se detuvo y me miró sorprendida al igual que Isane.

- Es verdad pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?- dijo dando la vuelta para quedar de frente a mí.

-Cuando entré al Seireitei lo escuché, por eso aparecí en el campo de ejecución- expliqué a la vez que estaba terminando de comer- ¿Aizen hirió a más personas?- quería saber lo que él hizo.

-Sí... Hirió a su teniente y a un capitán- contestó cerrando sus ojos y dando un pequeño suspiro.

-Tsck…- rechiné los dientes, intentando no imaginar aquello. De sólo pensarlo se me revolvía el estómago. Por qué hizo aquello… ¿Con qué propósito?

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Aizen?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Desde que tenía 6 años, parece que no les ha contado sobre mi -dije mirándola.

-¿Sobre ti? ¿A qué te refieres?- pude ver su expresión de duda. Como imaginé, él pudo ocultar mi existencia, qué planea hacer ese sujeto traicionando a todos. ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

Unohana y Shizuka terminaron de hablar, dejando a Unohana preguntándose muchas cosas. ¿Qué relación tendría ella con Aizen? Esa era unas de las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza. Unohana se dirigió al cuartel de la 1ra División, donde se encontraba el Comandante Yamamoto.

-Con su permiso- dijo entrando al cuartel, en el cual estaba Yamamoto sentado en su escritorio.

-¿Cuáles son los reportes?- cuestionó después de terminar de revisar unos informes.

-Sí. La Teniente Momo Hinamori y el Capitán Hitsugaya están fuera de peligro -informó.- Al Capitán Kuchiki y al Capitán Komamura sus heridas han sido curadas- aclaró

- Bien. Y, ¿qué hay de los ryokas?

- Sus heridas ya han sido tratadas –contestó.

-¿Qué hay sobre el ryoka que apareció?

-Parece ser que tiene alguna tipo de relación con Aizen...

-¿Qué tipo de relación?- preguntó el comandante.

-Aún no lo sabemos exactamente- dijo Unohana dando por terminado su reporte.


	2. Pequeño conflicto en el cuartel

_**Capítulo 2: Pequeño conflicto en el cuartel **_

Paso una semana desde que Shizuka apareció. A continuado encerrada en la celda, su herida se había curado gracias a los cuidados de caminaba de un lado para otro, cada día que pasaba hay encerrada hacia que se desesperada mas para salir. En ese momento Unohana entro, parándose delante de la celda..

-¿Cuanto tiempo me van a tener encerrada?-dijo molesta.-Tengo cosas mas importante que hacer.

-Te dije que es decisión del comandante- contesto, diciéndole al guardia que abriera la puerta de la celda.

-Si, cuando Aizen nos allá matado a todos ¿verdad?- dijo sentándose en la cama, con el ceño fruncido, poniéndose mas inquieta cada segundo que pasaba.

Unohana entro a la celda,entrando detrás de ella uno de los guardias, luego de atar las manos de shizuka se dirigieron a la salida. Caminaron por el pasillo, mientras caminaba unohana miro a shizuka.

-¿Que edad tienes shizuka?- le pregunto de repente haciendo que shizuka se asustara un poco.

-Tengo 16- contesto ella. Continuaron caminado por el pasillo prendiéndose al cuartel de reunión donde estaban todos esperando.

-¡16!- dijo Unohana sorprendida-¿Aizen te hizo algo, verdad?

-Si- dijo antes de entrar al cuartel.

* * *

_**Unohana's Pov**_

Me dirigí a la celda donde estaba Shizuka. Cuando entre la vi caminar de un lado a otro, me imagine de que estaba desesperada por salir de hay, me pare delante de la celda y ella me miro.

-¿Cuanto tiempo me van a tener encerrada?-dijo molesta.-Tengo cosas mas importante que hacer.

-Te dije que es decisión de l comandante- le conteste, le dije al guardia que abriera la puerta de la celda.

-Si, cuando Azen nos allá matado a todos ¿verdad?- dijo shizuka sentándose en la cama, con el ceño fruncido, poniéndose mas inquieta cada segundo que pasaba.

Entre y me dirigí hacia ella, luego de que uno de los guaridas le atara las manos nos dirigimos a la salida, caminamos por el pasillo dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

-¿Que edad tienes shizuka?- le pregunte, se asusto un poco, parece que esta metida en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo 16- me contesto, no podía creerlo.

-¡16!- dije sorprendida, _ella es muy joven,apenas es una niña -_pensé

-Si- dijo antes de entrar al cuartel.

Ella era un chica de piel blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos de un color negro profundo.. Ahora llevaba un Shihakusho que resaltaba su color de piel._¿Qué tendrá ella que ver con Aizen?-_pensé.

* * *

Después de la conversación que tuvieron Unohana y shizuka entraron al cuartel donde los capitanes y los tenientes se encontraban presentes ya que el Comandante Yamamoto mando a que todos se reunieran. Todos dirigieron su mirada cuando shizuka entro cuando se dirigía al frente.

-¿Ella es la que ataco a Aizen?- pregunto Ichigo, ya que él , Yoruichi y sus amigos encontraban presentes.

-Si- contesto unohana.

-Hasta que al fin decidieron sacarme de aquel lugar- le dijo Shizuka al comandante de forma irrespetuosa.

-Cuida tu lenguaje ryoka- le dijo hitsugaya, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-Parece que hay que enseñarle modales a esta mocosa- dijo mayuri con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Mocosa?-le dijo- Te refieres a mi fenómeno- dijo dando la vuelta para quedar frente de él.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Lo que oíste cabeza de hojalata-Shizuka dio un paso adelante. Se sintió un golpe en el suelo y todos miraron al comandante.

-Ya es suficiente- ordeno Yamamoto, abriendo sus ojos.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-ordeno, cuando Shizuka volvió a quedar de frente.

-Soy Shizuka Orochi.

-Entonces, Shizuka-dijo el comandante-¿Porqué estas aquí , ¿Qué relación tienes con Aizen? y ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

-Son demasiadas preguntas viejo-Contesto Shizuka molesta. Unas de las cosas que ella odiaba era que le hicieran tantas preguntas a la vez.

-¡Ya te dijeron que cuidaras tu lenguaje ryoka!- dijo Soi Fong, dando un paso hacia adelante pero fue detenida por Komamura, después ella volvió a su posición.

-Primero-dijo Shizuka girándose- no me llamo ryoka, acabo de decir mi nombre- dijo enumerando lo que decia.

-Segundo-continuo- no me importa si eres capitana no eres rival para mi- le dijo, haciendo que Soi Fong se enfadara, estaba apunto de decir algo pero shizuka la interrumpió.

-Y por ultimo, si quieres escuchar lo que diré Mejor cierra la boca- dijo finalmente, dando por terminada la discusión En ese momento Soi Fong se dirigió a donde Shizuka para atacarla, pero se detuvo cuando el comandante choco su bastón contra el suelo.

- ¡Ya es suficiente!- dijo haciendo que Soi Fong regresara a su lugar molesta.

-Contesta lo que te han preguntado- dijo Yuruichi, una vez que todos permanecieron en silencio.

Shizuka dio un leve suspiro, bajando la cabeza, duro varios minutos cuando la levanto y comenzó a hablar.


	3. Secretos Revelados

_**Capítulo 3: Secretos Revelados **_

Después de el pequeño conflicto que se hizo en el cuartel, finalmente Shizuka decidió contar su historia todos permanecieron en silencio esperando a que comenzara.

* * *

_**Shizuka´s Pov**_

Nací en el Distrito 78 en Inuzuri, tenia un hermano mayor llamado Ikuto y mi madre se llamaba Sakura, ella siempre me decía que desde que nací era una niña especial, yo nunca entendí porque me lo decía hasta que hace poco lo descubrí.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo aquel chio de cabello naranja-¿Que descubriste?

-Hace unos meses descubrí que Aizen había experimentado conmigo cuando nací- dije

-¿Que clase de experimento?- me dijo un hombre de cabello blanco.

- No lo se- continué- Lo descubrí cuando encontré una carta de mi madre diciéndome la verdad.

Me pare por un momento recordando aquel día, cuando encontré la carta como me hubiera gustado no haberla encontrado, pero gracias a ella supe la verdad, la verdad de mi padre, a quien mi madre le temía.

_**FlachBack**_

Regrese a casa, después de haber ido a entrenar había pasado 10 años desde la muerte de mi madre, de mi hermano y mi padre, tenia 6 años cuando los encontré muertos. Entre a casa y me puse revisar unos papeles que tenia mi padre, los había encontrado en un cajón mientras los revisaba encontré una carta. La tome y la abrí era de mi madre y estaba escrita para mi.

_**Querida hija:**_

Si encuentras esta carta, por favor por nada del mundo se la muestre a tu padre. De seguro te estarás pensando porque lo digo, te acuerdas cuando eras pequeña y yo te decía que eras una niña especial, es porque lo eres, pero nunca perdonare a tu padre por haberte hecho daño.

Cuando apenas eras una recién nacida, tu padre experimento contigo, no se que clase de experimento hizo, pero cuando te vi en aquel estado, quise matarlo pero no podía, no podía hacerle daño o escaparme porque me haráa daño a mi, a tu hermano y a ti.

Espero que sepas que hacer cuando leas esta carta, espero que puedas escapar de él.

Cuando termine de leer la carta estaba sorprendida, porque mi padre había experimentado conmigo, cual era su intención, pero me acorde cuando un día regrese a casa y los encontré muertos, me quede inmóvil por el miedo me acerque a ellos temblando cuando escuche la voz de mi padre tirado, el me dijo que quien lo había mandado a matar fue Yamamoto Genryūsai, lo hizo por que mi padre había descubierto algo sobre él, algo que no quería que nadie supiera. Así que le prometí que me vengaría por lo que hizo, que lo mataría.

_**End FlachBack **_

-Matar al viejo, eso es imposible- dijo un hombre con sombrero y un haori de color rosa con flores.

Si- continué- Cuando pude entra al Seireitei me puse a investigar donde podía encontrarlo, hasta que escuche una voz diciendo sobre una traición de unos capitanes y la aniquilación de la central 46. Cuando se informo sobre las situación me dirigí inmediatamente hacia el campo de ejecución, tenia que saber si era verdad lo que habían dicho cuando llegue y lo vi sentí tanta rabia y pensar que él había muerto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo viste?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Aizen con esto?- preguntó el hombre de cabello blanco.

Tome una bocada de aire antes de volver hablar, sintiendo que mi corazón esta a punto de salir de mi pecho.

-Aizen... Aizen es mi padre- dije, todos quedaron sorprendido incluso el Comandante Yamamoto. De repente sentí que algo me agarro por el cuello y me estrello contra el suelo, gire mi cabeza todo lo que pude para ver quien me tenia agarrada, era un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules me miraba con odio repugnancia, de pronto desvaino su Zanpakutou y la coloco sobre mi cabeza. Un hombre de cara de lobo lo agarro por el brazo derecho donde tenia su katana y el de sombrero y el haori rosa lo sujetaba por el brazo izquierdo.

-¡ Deténgase Capitán Hitsugaya!- le dijo el de cabello blanco. Quise levantarme pero no pude, me tenia bien sujetada y me era imposible mover la cabeza.

-¡Dame un motivo para no matarte ahora!- dijo hitsugaya, poniendo el filo de su katana en mi garganta.

-¡Crees que eres el único que quiere vengarse de aizen!- le grite, conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¡Él mato a mi madre y a mi hermano!- le volví a gritar- me quito lo mas importante en mi vida.

Quise contener la lagrimas pero no pude, lo que mas odiaba es llorar delante de las personas, no me gusta que se compadezcan de mi. Quito su Zanpakutou de mi garganta y me soltó, los otros dos capitanes se mantuvieron al margen por si se volvía a repetir la situación, volvió a colocar su katana en su í a incorporarme para levantarme, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro mire hacia atrás para ver quien era, era aquel hombre de cabello blanco.

-Déjame ayudarte- me dijo aquel hombro, me levante y limpie mis lagrimas de mi cara.

-Quiero salir de aquí-fue lo ultimo que dije, el comandante Yamamoto ordeno a los guardias a que me sacaran y me llevaron de regreso a la celda.

Camine manteniendo mi cabeza baja cuando salí del cuartel, regresamos a la celda unos de los guardias abrió la puerta y me dirigí a dentro mientras me desataban las manos, me dirigí hacia la cama y me acosté, no se porque pero ahora me siento un poco aliviada al decir la verdad, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo hasta que me quede dormida..

En el cuartel nadie decía nada, todos aun estaban sorprendidos al oír lo que Shizuka había contado todos tenias muchas preguntas, Ichigo que aun se encontraba presente hay estaba sorprendido al igual que sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasara con ella ahora, viejo?-le pregunto Kyoraku al comandante el cual permanecía callado.

-Quien iba a imaginar que Aizen tuviera una hija-dijo Ukitake cruzando los brazos-El también engaño a esa pobre muchacha.

-Ja, nunca me cayo bien ese aizen-dijo Mayuri en un tono burlón- siempre salia con cosas raras.

-Nunca pensé que Ichimaru nos traicionaría y muchos menos Tousen-dijo Hitsugaya- ¿Qué pasara con ella Comandante?

-Por ahora se quedara en la celda-dijo finalmente-Después pensare que haré, pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron del cuartel, cada capitán y teniente se retiraron a sus escuadrones para continuar con sus deberes.

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo Ichigo-te vas a quedar en el Seireitei Yoruichi- ya que ella se encontraba con Ukitake y Kyoraku.

-Si, me quedare unos días, para ver como estarán las cosas ahora- le contesto la mujer al Shinigami Sustituto.

- Esta bien, pero me podrías hacer el favor de mantenerme informado con lo que pasara con Shizuka-le pidió ichigo, haciendo que la mujer asintiera un poco dudosa.

-Gracias-dijo Ichigo despidiéndose, él y sus amigos de dirigieron al Senkaimon para regresar al mundo. Unas ves que se fueron, Yoruichi y Ukitake se dirigieron a los cuarteles, para comenzar con su investigación para saber si descubren que hará Aizen con el _**Hōgyoku **_antes de fuera demasiado tarde.


	4. ¿ Seré Shinigami?

_**Capítulo 4: ¿Sere Shinigami?**_

Después de varios días, el comandante permitió a Shizuka a ayudar en el cuartel, ya que no tenia intenciones de dejar a una pobre niña en la celda, ella ayudaba a los escuadrones con sus deberes y a las construcciones de los lugares que se habían destruidos a causa de las recientes batallas. Shizuka le pidió al comandante que si podía quedarse en el Seireitei ya que no tenia a donde ir, quien acepto pero diciéndole que tendría que continuar ayudando en los deberes a los cuarteles. Ella acepto, pero a cambio de que le permitiera entrenar con los demás miembros de los cuarteles.

-¿Entrenar?-dijo Yamamoto el cual dejo de revisar unos informes que Shizuka trajo.

-Así es-dijo ella- He estado entrenando desde los 7 años,quiero aprender mas técnicas de combate y Kidō, quiero estar preparada para cuando valla a enfrentar a Aizen.

Shizuka espero la respuesta del Comandante, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Yamamoto volvió a hablar.

-Esta bien- dijo finalmente- Pero ingresaras a la Academia Shinigami.

-¿Academia Shinigami?-pregunto shizuka-¿Para que?

-No dijiste que querías aprender técnicas de Comabate y Kidō, ademas aprenderás a como usar una Zanpakotou-dijo Yamamoto terminando de organizar los informes-¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Si, muchas gracias comandante-dijo contenta.

-Toma, lleva estos informes al Capitán Hitsugaya y al Capitán Kuchiki de los escuadrones 10 y 6- dijo entregándoles los informes.

-Si-tomo los informes y se inclino hacia adelante- con permiso-dijo Shizuka para retirarse.

* * *

_**Shizuka's Pov **_

Después de haberle pedido al Comandante si podría quedarme en el Seireitei y entrenar con los demás miembros, él acepto y me dijo que me enviaría a la Academia Shinigami para aprender técnicas de combates y kidō, estaba muy contenta al fin podría hacerme mas fuerte para cumplir mi promesa. El Comandante me entrego unos informes para llevárselos a los Capitanes Hitsugaya y Kuchiki, me retire y me dirigí al escuadrón 10ma división, no sabia a donde estaba exactamente así que le pregunte a unos de los guardias que estaba en el pasillo ya que esto parecía un laberinto.

Llegue y me detuve en la puerta, respire hondo y toque. Se escucho una voz desde adentro que dijo _"Adelante"_ y abrí la puerta.

-Con permiso-dije cuando la abrí y entre.

El Capitán Hitsugaya se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y había una mujer sentada en unos de los muebles, era linda su pelo era de color naranja y caía en cascadas por su espalda, sus ojos eran azules y de piel blanca.

-¡Oh!, pero si es Shizuka-dijo la mujer levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi. _Como sabe mi nombre?_-pensé. _Ah, claro ella estaba en el cuartel la primera vez que entre. _

-Soy la Teniente Matsumoto Rangiku-dijo- encantada en conocerte.

-I...Igualmente-dije inclinándome.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo sentándose de nuevo en el mueble.

-Eh.. viene a traer unos informes al Capitán Hitsugaya-mirándolo un poco pronto me di un gran susto cuando Hitsugaya se levanto de repente de su escritorio.

-Déjame ver-dijo, mientras le entregaba el informe,lo reviso por un momento.

Toma-le dijo a Matsumoto entregándoselo-ponlos con los demás.

-Puedes retirarte-me dijo de mala forma haciendo que me incomodara.

-Si, con permiso-dije, abriendo la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego Shizuka-me me dijo Matsumoto despidiéndose con la mano.

-Si, hasta luego-dije cerrando la puerta, estaba muy nerviosa y a las vez molesta por la forma en que me hablo el Capitán Hitsuhaya,ya que el intento matarme aquella vez, pero decidí no hacerle caso, y empece a caminar dirigiéndome hacia el escuadrón de la 6ta división.

* * *

_**Hitsugaya´s Pov **_

Estaba revisando unos informes, mientras Matsumoto se encontraba de nuevo acostada en el mueble, la iba a regañar cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante-dije mientras recogía los informes.

-Con permiso-oí decir cuando se abrió la puerta y shizuka entro trayendo consigo unos informes.

-¡Oh!, pero si es Shizuka-dijo Matsumoto levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Soy la Teniente Matsumoto Rangiku-dijo- encantada en conocerte.

-I...Igualmente-dijo inclinándose un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo sentándose de nuevo en el mueble.

-Eh.. viene a traer unos informes al Capitán Hitsugaya-mirándome, me levante y ella se asusto.

-Déjame ver-dije, mientras me entregaba el informe,lo revise por un momento.

Toma-le dije a Matsumoto entregándoselo-ponlos con los demás.

-Puedes retirarte-dije de mala forma, vi como ella se molesto.

-Si, con permiso-dijo, abriendo la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego Shizuka-le dijo Matsumoto despidiéndose con la mano.

-Si, hasta luego-y cerro la puerta, tras ella.

-Capitán, no deberías ser tan duro con ella- dijo Matsumoto dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

-Tsck...-chiste-ella no me agrada mucho y sabes a que me refiero.

-¡Ah!, pero ella no tiene la culpa de ser la hija de Aizen-dijo recostándose la cabeza de sus brazos-acuérdese que usted casi la mata en la reunión.

Matsumoto tenia algo de razón ella no tenia la culpa de ser la hija de ese desgraciado de Aizen. Experimentar con ella y matar a su madre y hermano,_¿Qué planeaba hacer ese maldito haciendo eso?-_pensé.

-Dejemos de hablar y pongámonos a trabajar- le dijo finalmente.

-Si,si-dijo, dándose la vuelta para volver a acostarse._Esta mujer me saca de mis casillas-_pensé.

* * *

Después de que shizuka le entrego los informes al Capitán Hitsugaya, se dirigió directamente hacia el escuadrón de la 6ta División.

_**Shizuka´s Pov **_

Después de haberle entregado los informes al Capitán Hitsugaya me dirigí hacia el escuadrón de la 6ta División donde se encontraba el Capitá Kuchiki, me pare en la puerta y toque escuche que dijeron "Adelante", no se porque pero ahora estaba mas nerviosa de lo normal.

-Con permiso-dije abriendo la puerta. Adentro se encontraba el Capitán Kuchiki sentado en su escritorio, era un hombre de piel pálida y ojos violáceos, su pelo es de color negro y largo tiene una especie de _Kenseikan_ de separador, era la primera vez que veía uno de esos y una bufanda larga parecía de una tela muy fina, pero a veces él me da miedo por esa mirada frívola que tiene hace que se me erice la piel. También se encontraba un hombre de cabello rojo y con tatuajes en su frente, _ese debe ser su teniente-_pensé.

-¿Tu eres...-me dijo el hombre pelirrojo, parándose de su asiento.

-Soy Shizuka Orochi-dije inclinándome mas nerviosa,ya que el Capitán Kuchiki me miraba con aquella mirada fría.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo el Capitán Kuchiki.

-Vine a traer unos informes que mando el Comandante-dije caminando hacia su escritorio. El Capitán estiro su mano para tomarlos, se los entregue y los empezó a revisar, puso el informe en la mesa y me miro.

-De acuerdo, puedes retírate me dijo, llamo a aquel pelirrojo su nombre era Renji y le dijo que guardara unos papeles en el estante.

Me dirigi hacia la puerta, cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en mi hombro derecho, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, me sostuve el hombro era en dolor muy fuerte,_ya mi herida esta curada, porque me duele-_pensé.

-¡aaahh!-me queje sosteniendo mi hombro con fuerza.

-¿Estas bien?-me dijo renji acercándose, puso su mano en mi brazo y me ayudo a pararme.

-Si, solo es un dolor que tengo en el hombro-dije-Con permiso.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude y cerré la puerta, me apoye en la pared y inhale hondo y luego exhale, sentía como el dolor disminuía, así que me fui al mi habitación.


	5. Hoy es el día, examen de admisión

_**Capítulo 5: Hoy es el día, examen de admisión **_

A pasado dos semanas desde que Shizuka esta en el Seireitei, a estado trabajando y ayudando con las labores de los escuadrones y a entrenado en su tiempo libre junto con los demás miembros.

* * *

_**Shizuka´s Pov. **_

-¡Enviarla a la academia shinigami!-dijo Soi Fong, cuando el comandante lo afirmo y me miro.

-Es buena idea-dijo Ukitake sonriendo.

-Shizuka tiene mucho potencial- dijo Kyoraku- la he visto entrenar con los demás, se aprendió las posiciones de combate muy rápido.

¿_Como los sabe?-_pensé_-¿Me han estado vigilando todo el tiempo? _

-Y cuando ella termine la Academia-dijo Unohana-¿A que escuadrón va a pertenecer?

-Eso depende si pasa la prueba-dijo Yamamoto

-¿Prueba?-dije confusa- ¿Qué prueba?

-Lo sabrás cuando hayas terminado la academia-dijo-Pero, tres de ustedes estarán pendientes de ella.

-¿Tres capitanes?- dije mas confusa-¿Quienes?

-Los Capitanes Kuchiki,Ukitake e Hitsugaya-dijo.

-¿Porque?-dije- _porque quiere que tres capitanes estén pendiente de mi-_pensé.

-Aun no tengo la suficiente confianza como para dejarte que andes sola-me dijo

-Si-dije bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Shizuka-dijo Ukitake-de seguro Yamamoto-san no lo dijo de mala intención.

-No, esta bien-dije-Los entiendo,no es fácil tenerle confianza a la hija de traidor y asesino. ¿Y cuando comienzo?

-Los exámenes de admisión serán pasado mañana, así que prepárate-dijo el Comandante

-Si-dije-_ ¿Pasado Mañana?,pero ni siquiera se nada-_pensé.

-Esto es todo-dijo el comandante dando por terminada la reunión-Pueden retirarse.

* * *

Después de que la reunión terminara, los capitanes y shizuka salieron del cuartel, ella caminaba de tras de ellos hasta que Mayuri empezó a hablar.

-A mi me molestaría ser niñera y tampoco le tendría confianza a la hija de un traidor- dijo Mayuri-Si fuera el Comandante ya le hubiera sacado del Seireitei-volvió a decir con una sonrisa burlona- O mejor aun, la hubiera metido a un calabozo.

-Ya es suficiente, Capitán Kurotsuchi-dijo Unohana mirándolo

-Tsck-chisto- Solo digo la verdad.

Shizuka se detuvo conteniendo la rabia y apretando los dientes, por un momento quiso golpearlo, pero se contuvo, ya que si lo hacia la enviarían a la celda y no tendría oportunidad de entrenar ni ingresar a la Academia.

- ¡¿Porqué no cierras la maldita boca de una vez?!-Le grito, teniendo la cara roja,todos se detuvieron y se giraron.

-¿Qué dijiste mocosa malcriada?-dijo Mayuri dirigiéndose así shizuka, sujetando con su mano el Shihakusho de ella, Shizuka agarro la mano de Mayuri y la quito con brusquedad.

-¡Crees que estoy contenta por ser hija de un asesino, él destruyo mi vida- le grito apretando las manos y contendiendo las lagrimas, pero no pudo.

-Shizuka cálmate, por favor-dijo Unohana, intentando calmarla.

-¡Tu no sabes como me siento!-volvió a gritarle- Me quito lo único que tenia, tu no sabes cuantas veces he pensado en matarme, pero no lo he hecho por que hice una promesa que voy a cumplir, no importa si muero- lo miro desafiante-¡ Así que deja de búrlate de los sufrimientos de los demás!

Todos estaban un poco consternados por lo que Shizuka dijo, quien iba a creer que una niña de apenas 16 años que se sintiera y pensara de esa forma. Shizuka se sintió fatigada, se le hacia difícil respirar todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado ya no sentía sus piernas, de pronto se desmayo y empezó a caer, pero Byakuya la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, ya que él estaba mas cerca de ella. Luego de lo ocurrido en el pasillo del cuartel, Shizuka fue llevada al escuadrón de la 4ta División donde Unohana la atendió.

-¿Cómo esta?- dijo Ukitake preocupado.

- Ella esta bien, solo le bajo la presión-dijo, el Capitán de la 13vo División dio un suspiro de alivio, al igual que el Capitán Kyoraku quien se encontraba presente junto con el Capitán Hitsugaya y el Capitán Kuchiki.

-Ella es demasiado joven para sufrir de esa manera-dijo Kyoraku mirando a Shizuka.

-Tienes razón,hacerle algo así a una niña no tiene perdón- dijo Ukitake mirándola cuando ella empezó a despertarse.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Unohana, acercándose a ella.

-Un poco mareada-dijo frotándose la cabeza-¿Qué me sucedió?

- Te desmayaste porque se te bajo la presión- dijo Unohana tomando su temperatura.

-Nos diste un gran susto Shizuka-dijo Ukitake acercándose la cama- te pusiste casi morada cuando te desmayaste la suerte fue que Byakuya te sostuve hasta aquí.

Shizuka miro al Capitán Kuchiki y bajo la cabeza, a ella no le gustaba que las personas se preocuparan por ella..

-Gracias Capitán Kuchiki- dijo ella- Lo siento, no quiero que se preocupen por mi.

-¿Cómo que no?- pregunto Kyoraku- ya eres nuestra responsabilidad, así que tenemos que estar pendiente de ti.

-Pero... no me gusta que las personas se preocupen por mi, me hacen sentir incomoda- dijo ella un poco apenada.

- Eso no nos molesta- dijo Hitsugaya- así que no te preocupes.

-¡Oh!, el Capitán Hitsugaya siendo amable-dijo Kyoraku en forma de broma- esos es una gran sorpresa.

Hitsugaya lo miro un poco molesto, haciendo que Ukitake y Unohana se rieran. _Es la primera vez que me dice algo amable-_pensó Shizuka.

-Gracias- dijo la pelinegra- Lo siento, debo continuar con mis deberes.

Shizuka se levanto rápido se la cama, haciendo que se tambaleara y se mareara de nuevo, se apoyo de la cama y Unohana se le acerco para ayudarla.

- Sera mejor que te quedes y descanses-dijo la Capitana- tendrás que estudiar mañana para el examen de admisión.

Shizuka asintió y volvió acostarse de nuevo. Ya que la presión le volvería a subir, sino descansaba.

-No te preocupes Shizuka- dijo kyoraku- nosotros te ayudaremos a estudiar.

-Gracias. Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ahora nos iremos para que puedas descansar-dijo Unohana saliendo juntos con los Capitanes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente shizuka se dirigió a la casa de Ukitake, ya que él le dijo que fuera para empezar con los estudios, mientras que le explicaba donde estaba ubicada su casa.

-¡Oh!,Buenos Días Shizuka-chan-dijo Ukitake mientras dejaba de beber su té.

-Buenos Días Capitán Ukitake-dijo ella acercándose para luego sentarse.

-Oh, por favor, dime Ukitake-san-dijo brindándole una taza de té.

-Esta bien-dijo tomando la taza de té-Gracias.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar con los estudios mientras esperamos a los demás- dijo el Capitán.

-Ya no es necesario Ukitake-san-dijo Unohana acercándose con los demás Capitanes.

-Oh, llegaron Buenos Días-dijo Ukitake levantándose.

-Buenos Días-dijo Unohana-Buenos Días Shizuka-chan.

-Buenos Días-dijo levantándose e inclinándose.

-Bueno, empecemos con los estudios-dijo Hitsugaya.

Después de varias horas de estudios, Shizukaya se sabia casi todo lo que le explicaban y tomaba apuntes de lo mas importante. Ukitake le enseñaba los diferentes tipos de posiciones y defensas de combate, Unohana le enseñaba técnicas de curación y medicina, mientras que Hitsugaya le enseñaba las posiciones de ataque. Y Kyoraku los diferentes técnicas kidō.

-Mira Shizuka, Los Kidō son también llamados _Artes Demoníacas, _es una de las cuatro formas básicas de combate que puede desarrollar un Shinigami-dijo Kyoraku-el Shinigami puede enfocar su energía espiritual en forma de distintos hechizos consiguiendo efectos muy variados como son la curación, la defensa o el combate.

Mientras Kyoraku le explica a Shizuka, ella se distrajo por un momento observando el cielo,recordando aquel bosque donde solía ir con su hermano y su madre.

-Shizuka-chan-dijo Ukitake cuando vio que no prestaba atención-¡Shizuka-chan!

-¡Eh!...¿Qué?-ella miro y se dio cuenta que los demás la miraban haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Estabas en las nubes¡Eh!-dijo Kyoraku burlándose.

-Lo...Lo siento-dijo roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.

-Bueno, esto es todo-dijo Ukitake- Te has aprendido todo muy rápido, estoy sorprendido.

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

-Puedes llevarte este libro-dijo Unohana- Todo lo que estudiaste esta aquí,te sera útil para repasar para mañana.

-Muchas Gracias-dijo tomando el libro-¡Aaaahh!-dijo parándose de repente recogiendo los libros que Ukitake le dijo que trajera para estudiar.

-¡¿Qué sucede Shizuka-chan?!-dijo Ukitake sorprendido.

-Le dije a los miembros del escuadrón del Capitán Kuchiki, que los ayudaría en los deberes-dijo terminando de recoger los libros y Byakuya la miro.

Shizuka se despidió de los capitanes, pero de pronto piso un papel, haciendo que resbalara y cayera al piso juntos con los libros.

-¡Ay!¡Ay!-se quejo frotándose el trasero-Eso me dolió.

-Te encuentras bien Shizuka-chan-dijo Unohana

-¡Hay que ver... que tonta!-dijo Hitsugaya negando con la cabeza.

Shizuka se levanto y recogió los libros, miro a Hitsugaya molesta y le saco la lengua, él la miro atónito mientras los demás Capitanes se reían.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a estudiar-dijo Shizuka inclinándose- bueno me retiro, con permiso.

-No hay de que-dijo Ukitake-ten cuidado.

Shizuka se iba a retirar cuando escucho a Hitsugaya diciendo:''_Esa mocosa,como se atreva a sacarme la lengua"_, en eso ella se detuvo de nuevo y se giro, Hitsugaya y los demás la miraron y ella volvió a secarle la lengua, de pronto él se levanto molesto haciendo que Shizuka se fuera corriendo.

-¡Esa mocosa me la va a pagar!-dijo volviendo a sentarse.

-Jajajaja-se estaba riendo Ukitake y Kyoraku-no te molestes por eso, es solo una niña.

-¡Ja! Soy mayor que ella-dijo Hitsugaya-y aun así no me respeta.

-Acuérdese que ella piensa que usted también es un niño-dijo Unonaha-ella no sabe que usted tiene 18 años..

-Pero hay que admitir que es muy buena cuando se trata de estudios-dijo Ukitake tomando su té.

-Tienes razón-dijo Byakuya-no creí que se aprendiera todo en un solo día.

-Para mi, ella sera una shinigami con mucho potencial-dijo Kyoraku-ahora solo hay que esperara como le ira mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente comenzaban los exámenes de admisión para ingresar a la academia, shizuka se encontraba nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que tomaba un examen, ella se encontraba en la academia junto con Ukitake, kyoraku, Byakuya e Hitsugaya

-No te preocupes shizuka-dijo kyoraku para animarla-seguro que te ira bien.

-¿Usted cree?-dijo ella, poniéndose mas nerviosa de lo normal,de pronto se escucho una voz por el altavoz.

"_**¡Bienvenidos! A todos los de nuevo ingreso que tomaran el examen de admisión, por favor diríjanse a los salones que les fueron indicados". **_

-Buena suerte-dijo Ukitake animándola.

-Si, muchas gracias-tomo aire y se dirigió a su salón para comenzar con el examen.


	6. La Academia Shinigami

_**Capítulo 6: La Academia Shinigami **_

Después de haber tomado el examen el día anterior, shizuka estaba esperando a que salieran los resultados luego de haber terminado sus deberes, estaba sentada en la parte trasera del cuartel de la 3ra División.

-Buenas tardes Shizuka-chan-dijo Ukitake acercándose a ella.

-Ukitake-san,kyoraku-san Buenas tardes-dijo ella levantándose-¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-El Comandante Yamamoto nos mando a buscarte-dijo el Capitán Kyoraku-parece ser sobre los resultados del examen de admisión.

-¿En serio?-dijo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, de seguro pasaste el examen-dijo Ukitake-ahora vamos.

* * *

_**Shizuka´s Pov **_

Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san y yo nos dirigimos al cuartel del Comandante Yamamoto ya que el me mando a buscar, cuando llegamos tenia los nervios de punta, respire profundo y entramos. Adentro se encontraba Unohana, el Capitán Hitsugaya y el Capitán Kuchiki.

-Buenas tardes Shizuka-chan-me dijo Unohana cuando entre.

-Buenas tardes a todos-dije inclinándome hacia delante para luego acercarme un poco-Me mando a llamar Comandante.

-Si-dijo-quería felicitarte, estoy sorprendido por tu resultado de el examen.

-¿Pase el examen?-dije sorprendida de que el Comandante me felicitara.

-Así es, fuiste la estudiante que saco el promedio mas alto-dijo Unohana-mañana ingresaras a la academia, este es tu uniforme.

-Gr..gracias-dije tomando el uniforme, _no puedo creer que pase el examen y ademas con un promedio alto-_pensé. Nos retiramos del cuartel, así que Kyoraku nos propuso ir a su casa para celebrar mi ingreso a la academia.

-Felicidades Shizuka-chan-dijo Ukitake- a partir de mañana seras una estudiante para convertirte en shinigami.

-Gracias Ukitake-san-le dije sonriendo.

-Toma Shizuka-chan, bebe-dijo Kyoraku entregándome un taza no se con que.

-Gracias-dije tomando la taza, la bebí pero, la escupí todo eso empezó a picarme la lengua- ¡Esto si sabe malo!,¿Qué es esto?

-Es sake-dijo Hitsugaya bebiendo un poco.

-No te gusto shizuka-chan-dijo Kyoraku riéndose.

-No puedo tomar alcohol-dije limpiándome la boca- apenas tengo 16.

-¡dijiste 16!-dijo Hitsugaya sorprendido al igual que los demás.

-Unohana-san lo sabe-dije poniendo la taza en la mesita- ella me lo pregunto el dia que fui al cuartel la primera vez.

-Y pensar que tenias algunos 12 o 13 años-dijo Ukitake-bueno Hitsugaya-san solo le llevas 2 años.

-¿2 años?-dije confusa- ¿él tiene 18?

-Así es, Hitsugaya-san es el Capitán mas joven que tenemos-dijo Unohana- es un niño prodigio.

-Pensé que él tenia 12 años-dijo recordando cuando le saque la lengua-Hitsugaya-san, discúlpeme por lo del otro día-dije apenada.

-Ahora haber si aprendes a respetar a lo mayores-dijo volviendo a tomar si taza.

-Si-dije, luego de un rato Ukitake-san me propuso algo que quede sorprendida.

-Oye shizuka-chan-dijo Ukitake-¿Porque no te vienes a vivir a mi casa?

-¿A s..su casa?-me sorprendí mucho por lo que me dijo, pero no podía aceptar, también los capitanes se sorprendieron.

-Me encantaría-dije sonriendo-pero... no puedo aceptar.

-¿Por que no?

-No quiero se una molestia para usted-dije-ademas, como dijo el comandate no soy una persona de fiar. Ademas Unohana-san me dejo quedarme en una habitación en el cuartel.

-Te entiendo-dijo- pero, como quiera mi oferta sigue en pie. Para cuando aceptes.

-Si-dije levantándome-muchas gracias por lo de hoy Kyoraku-san.

-Ya te vas-dijo Unohana-san

-Si, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la academia-dije, ya me empezaba a dar sueño.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana-dijo Ukitake-san-que descanses

-Gracias, que pasen buenas noches-dije me dirigí al cuartel de la 4ta División ya que Unohana me dejo quedarme, entre a mi habitación y me acosté.

* * *

Después de que Shizuka se hubiera retirado, los capitanes permanecieron en casa del Capitán Kyoraku , bebiendo y hablando.

- Le dijiste eso a propósito,¿verdad Ukitake-san?-dijo Byakuya cuando lo miro.

-Si, quería saber si ella aceptaba-dijo tomando otra taza de sake.

-¿Cual fue la razón?-dijo Hitsagaya.

-Shizuka a vivido 7 años sola, quería saber si estaba dispuesta a vivir en mi casa, pensé que ya nos tendría confianza.-dijo Ukitake

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo nuevamente Byakuya.

-Lo hice para que tuviera mas confianza con los demás.

-Te refires a que pudiera tener mas confianza en nosotros-dijo Kyoraku

-Así es, ya que estaremos pendiente de ella-dijo- apenas es una adolescente ella a sufrido mucho y aun así siguió adelante, admiro eso de ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shizuka se dirigió temprano a la academia, estaba en en el patio principal en la entrada había muchos ingresados de entre 15 y 20 años,shizuka camino donde estaba los estudiantes, cuando escucho una voz por el altavoz:

_**-"¡Bienvenidos nuevos estudiantes! Nuestra Academia Central de Artes Espirituales es una escuela que tradicionalmente entrena a los futuros miembros del Ommitskidô y del Gotei 13. Para mantener esta tradición esperamos que se esfuercen todos los días." **_

Después de escuchar esto, Shizuka miro su listado de clases para ver a donde estaba, se dirigió al salón de clases con monotonía, algunos de los estudiante se le quedaban mirando se sentó un su asiento hasta que el profesor entro.

-Yo soy el tutor de esta clase, Suzuki Shino. -decía el profesor- La clase 1 es formada por estudiantes que han alcanzado una puntuación excepcional en todas sus pruebas. Una clase única de aprendizaje, por decirlo así. No sólo deseamos que su propósito sea entrar en algún escuadrón en el futuro, sino que mantengan eso como su objetivo principal para convertirse en Shinigami y se esfuercen por entrenar de manera disciplinada, ahora pasare la lista, pongan atención.

* * *

_**Shizuka´s Pov **_

Cuando entre al salón, algunos estudiantes se me quedaron mirando, me sentí un poco incomoda, _espero que nadie sepa mi relación con aizen-_pensé. Me senté en mi asiento y en ese mismo instante entro el profesor presentándose y diciendo que que pasaría la lista, la fue pasando, mientras que los estudiantes decían "_presente"_.

-Shizuka Orochi Sousuke-dijo el sensei. Cuando lo escuche toda mi piel se erizo, _porque ese apellido esta hay, yo no lo supene el examen-_pensé.

-Shizuka Orochi Sousuke ¿esta aquí?-dijo nuevamente el sensei.

-S..si-dije levantando la mano.

- ¡En verdad es ella!-escuche decir-ella es hija del Capitán que traiciono al Seireitei. _Porque me esta pasando esto a mi, ¡tierra traga me!-_pensé. Se escuchaban mas cuchicheos mientras el sensei seguía pasando la lista.

Se terminaron las clases y nos retiramos del salón cuando salí todos los estudiantes me miraban y murmuraban mas cosas sobre mi.

-¡Escuche que hay tres capitanes que la están vigilando-escuche que dijo uno.

-¡En serio!-dijo una chica-¿Quienes son?

-Son los Capitanes Ukitake,Hitsugaya y Kuchiki-dijo de nuevo aquel chico.

Camine rápido para salir de hay ya no quería seguir escuchando, me dirigí hacia el patio y me senté debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol que se encontraba a allí me quede mirando las flores que había hasta que vi al Capitán Ukitake acercándose.

-Buenos días, Shizuka-chan-dijo cuando se detuvo frente a mi-¿Qué sucede?

- Ukitake-san-dije levantándome-¿Usted sabe porque esta el apellido de Aizen junto con mi nombre en la lista?

-¿Cual lista?-dijo confundido-te refieres a la lista de asistencia.

-Si-dije-yo no supe es apellido en el examen y ahora esta hay,toda la academia sabe que soy hija de Aizen-dije molesta.

-Esto es un problema- dijo Ukitake-san-iré ahora mismo con los maestros para que lo quieten de la lista.

-Gracias Ukitake-san-le dije aliviada.

-No te preocupes-dijo poniendo su mano en mi cabeza-arreglare esto.

-Si, gracias-dije cuando se fue, volví a sentarme abrace mis rodillas y escondí la cabeza, luego escuche que alguien se acercaba.

* * *

_**Byakuya´s Pov **_

Hoy Shizuka iniciaba en la Academia, así que Ukitake-san quería ir para ver como le estaba hiendo en su primer día ya que estaba nerviosa cuando se fue. Nos dirigimos hacia el patio ya que se había acabado la primera hora de clase.

-Capitán Kuchiki, Capitán Hitsugaya buenos días-dijo uno de los maestros-me gustaría hablar con ustedes.

-Entonces, yo me adelanto-dijo Ukitake-iré a buscar a shizuka.

Después de que Ukitake se fuera, el Capitán Hitsugaya y yo nos quedamos hablando con el maestro, cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al patio, entonces vimos a Shizuka hablando con unos estudiantes.

-Parece que ya hizo amigos-dijo Hitsugaya, mientras caminábamos. Pero vimos que uno de ellos empujo a Shizuka haciendo que se cayera al suelo, se levanto y retrocedió hacia tras.

-¿Qué?.. no te vas a defender-dijo el que la empujo agarrándola por el uniforme.

-Por favor, suéltame no quiero pelear con ustedes-dijo ella agarrando su mano y quitandola de manera brusca.

-Eres la hija de un traidor y asesino-dijo otro de los estudiantes-porque estas aquí, deberías estar en un calabozo.

_Como se enterraron de eso-_pensé, el muchacho empujo de nuevo a Shizuka con mas fuerza, haciendo que cayera sobre su brazo.

-¡Defiéndete cobarde!-le grito, Hitsugaya y yo nos acercamos y ellos nos vieron y retrocedieron .

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-dijo Hitsugaya-¿Porque se meten con ella?

-No...nosotros, bueno.. -dijo uno retrocediendo, para luego salir todos corriendo. .

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, ayudándola a levantarse, lo que mas odios son las personas que se meten con las débiles.

-Si-dijo sacudiéndose-Gracias.

-¿Porque no te defendiste?-dijo Hitsugaya mirándola.

-Es mi primer día aquí, así que no quiero que me suspendan-dijo agarrando su brazo.

-¿Como se enteraron que eres hija de Aizen?-le pregunte, viendo como se enojaba.

-Alguien puso el apellido de Aizen en la lista de asistencia-dijo-Ahora toda la Academia lo sabe,yo no puse es maldito apellido en el examen.

-Esto es un problema-dijo Hitsugaya-¿En donde esta Ukitake-san?

-Le dije lo que sucedió y fue a hablar con los maestros-dijo ella- Ahora todos empezaran a molestarme.

-Tendremos que estar alerta-dijo Hitsugaya.

-Esos idiotas no harán que salga de la academia-dijo-decidí estar aquí y aquí me voy a quedar.

-Eres muy optimista-dije, en eso sonó la campana.

-Bueno, me retiro a clases-dijo inclinándose- con permiso.

Shizuka se fue, e Hitsugaya y yo nos dirigimos a donde estaba Ukitake, lo vimos salir del salón de maestros y nos acercamos a él.

-¡Oh!, ya se encontraron con Shizuka-chan-dijo-les contó lo que sucedió.

-Si-dijo Hitsugaya-cuando la vimos unos estudiantes la estaban molestando y hasta la empujaron.

-¡En serio!-dijo preocupado-¿Esta bien?

-Si, no la hirieron ni nada-dije-ella ya se fue a clases.

-Esto sera un problema-dijo Ukitake-ya todos lo saben, hable con los maestros para que se mantuvieran alerta por si le hacen algo.

-Nosotros también debemos de estar alerta- les dije-es posible que le hagan algo en la salida.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ukitake.

Después de eso nos fuimos a nuestros cuarteles, pero regresaríamos cuando acabaran las clases para evitar que vuelvan a atacarla de nuevo.


	7. Entrenamiento y un nuevo amigo

_**Capítulo 7: Entrenamiento y un nuevo amigo. **_

A pasado 3 meses desde que Shizuka ingreso a la academia, ya que esta apesar de tener poco tiempo ya sabia utilizar las técnicas de Hakudo, Zanjutsu,Hohōy kidō Y que cada curso tienes una duración de un año,pero aun los estudiantes continúan molestándola...

Un día, en clase de Zanjutsu (arte de la espada)...

-Llevamos un mes aprendiendo técnicas de ataque y las pondremos en practica-dijo el profesor-lo haremos en pareja de dos personas, así que prepárense.

* * *

_**Shizuka´s Pov **_

El sensei nos dijo que practicaríamos las técnicas de ataque y defensa, fue llamando por la lista a cada uno, podía ver que ellos quería enfrentarse a mi ya que era buena en casi todas las técnicas. _Tendré que aguantarlos por 6 años-_pensé.

-¡Orochi es tu turno!- dijo Suzuki-sensei-tu iras contra...- miro pensativo a los estudiantes, todos quería que los eligieran para enfrentarse conmigo-contra Yoshi, tomen sus makuton y pónganse en posición.

Akuma Yoshi era un chico alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, él era el único de los estudiantes que no me molestaba. El sensei lo trajo para que practicara y nos enseñaran las posiciones, él esta en 4°grado.

-Preparense-dijo sensei-¡Ahora!

Yoshi corrió hacia mi, pero lo esquive con un pequeño movimiento se giro para golpearme pero lo detuvo con mi makuton. Todos estaban sorprendido con mis movimiento y hasta el sensei, con mi espada golpea a Yoshi y hice que se cayera derrotándolo.

-Orochi,¿Donde aprendiste a moverte así?-dijo el sensei.

-Seguro los capitanes que están con ella le enseñaron-dijo Sousou Moutoku, uno de mis enemigos al igual que Hanoi haruki y Subaru Sumeragi, ellos siempre andan juntos para fastidiarme. Empezaron otras vez los cuchicheos, ya no los soportaba, pero no me iba a rebajar a ellos, pero esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Pueden cerrar la boca!-les grite, todos se callaron de repente-¡Ya me tienen hasta la coronilla de todas las porquerías que hablan!

-¡Uy! Que miedo- dijo Moutoku-se rebelo la niña consentida de los capitanes.

-Mejor porque no nos dices porque estas aquí-dijo Haruki-ya que eres la hija de un...

-¡Yo no tengo porque estar contándoles mi vida!-lo interrumpí-¡ así que ya dejen de fastidiarme!

Nadie dijo nada, después de lo que dije se acabaron las practicas y el sensei nos ordeno ir al descanso. Me dirigí hacia el gran árbol que estaba en el patio, y me senté me encantaba venir aquí me relajaba mucho, luego escuche que alguien se acercaba y pensé que era Moukoku y sus secuaces.

-Hola Shizuka-dijo Yoshi, me sorprendí cuando me saludo era la primera vez que lo hacia.

- Yoshi-senpai-le decía senpai porque era mayor tenia 20 años y era de un grado mas alto.

-Por favor llámame Akuma-dijo sonriendo-¿me puedo sentar?

-Cl..claro-dije aun sorprendida, tenia que admitirlo era muy guapo-es la primera es que me habla, es muy extraño.

-Si-sonrió un poco y acaricio su rubio cabello, me quede atónita me sorprendiste en la clase de hoy, nunca creí que me derrotaras en unos segundos.

-jejejeje-me reí- es que soy hábil cuando se trata de técnicas de ataque y defensa, he entrenado desde lo 7 años.

-¡7 años!-dijo sorprendido-y porque tan temprano ¿quien te enseño a entrenar?

-Nadie... aprendí sola, veía a los aldeanos luchando y de hay fue que aprendí.

-Wao- dijo- y sobre aquel capitán ¿es cierto que es tu padre?- pregunto.

-Por desgracia si- solo de recordarlo me dan ganas de buscarlo y matarlo- ingrese aquí porque se lo pedí a la comandante para hacerme mas fuerte.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Quiero mata a Aizen-dije- el mato a mi madre y a mi hermano, me quito lo mas importante en mi vida.

- Lo siento, no sabia eso- se disculpo-y sobre los capitanes ¿es verdad?

-Si- dije lo mire me estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos eran tan profundo que te perdías en ellos-Fu...fueron ordenes del comandante.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque no tenia la suficiente confianza como para dejarme por mi cuenta-dije riendo un poco ya que Akuma-senpai puso una cara rara porque se le acerco una abeja.

-Entiendo-dijo riéndose por lo que hizo, luego de un rato volvió a mirarme- ¿que edad tienes?

-Tengo 16- dije tomando una hoja del suelo.

-Eres joven-dijo, en ese momento sonó la campana para la siguiente clase, así que Akuma-senpai y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros salones. Cuando acabaron las clases me fui hacia la salida pero alguien me llamo.

-¡Hey, Shizuka!-me gire y era Akuma-senpai-¿nos vamos juntos?

-Si-dije, era la primera persona que me trataba bien, nos fuimos caminando, no podía parar de reír por las bromas de akuma-senpai me dolía el estomago. Salimos y nos encontramos con Ukitake-san, Hitsugaya-san y Kuchiki-san, ellos estaban esperándome en la salida para que ninguno de los estudiantes me molestaran.

-¡Hola Shizuka-chan-me dijo Ukitake-san acercándose a nosotros- buenas tardes ¿como te fue hoy?

-Bien, hoy practicamos las técnicas de Zanjutsu-dije-¡Oh! Dejen que les presente él es Akuma Yoshi-senpai.

-¿Senpai?-pregunto Hitsugaya-san-En que grado estas?

-En 4°grado capitán-dijo akuma-senpai- pero tengo que admitir que Shizuka es muy buena cuando se trata de técnicas.

-¿En serio?-dijo Ukitake-san

-Así es, hoy en la practica de Zanjutsu me derroto con un solo ataque y sus movimientos son muy rápidos quede sorprendidos-dijo Akuma-senpai.

-Te felicito Shizuka-chan-dijo Ukitake-san- bueno es hora de irnos.

-Si, nos vemos mañana Akuma-senpai- me despedí de él.

-Ok, no vemos-poniendo su mano en mi cabeza y se fue caminando. Los capitanes y yo nos fuimos al cuartel, yo me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme, cuando Salí me encontré con Momo Hinamori la Teniente de Aizen.

-Buenas Noches Teniente Hinamori-dije inclinándome hacia delante.

-Buenas Noches Shizuka-chan-dijo ella era muy amigable y simpática conmigo apesar de ser hija de Aizen.

-¿Como te esta hiendo en la academia?

-Me esta hiendo bien-dije- me hice amiga de un chico de 4°grado, se llama Akuma Yoshi.

-Que bueno, me alegro por ti-dijo sonriendo- ¡ah! Lo siento tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

-Esta bien-dije- que pase buenas noches.

-Gracias, igualmente- se fue y yo me fui a caminar un rato.

Después de que Shizuka y Hinamori hablaran, ella fue a caminar por los alrededores y subió a uno de los tejados de una casa a la cual no sabia a quien pertenecía, se sentó y se quedo contemplando la luna miro a su izquierda y vio un hermoso árbol de cerezo, a ella siempre le han gustado los cerezos.

-Que lindo-dijo Shizuka ,pero se sintió triste que no pudo evitar llorar-mamá, hermano los extraño tanto.

* * *

_**Byakuya´s Pov **_

Regrese a casa después de haber terminado mis deberes en el cuartel, estaba caminado por el pasillo cuando vi a alguien sentado en le tejado, no puede ver quien era hasta que la luna volvió a iluminar pude ver con claridad y era Shizuka la que estaba sentada y estaba llorando¿_Porque llorara?_-me pregunte, así que subí al tejado y me acerque a ella.

-Shizuka-la llame, ella se asusto y se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente-¿Que sucede?

-Ca.. capitán Kuchiki-dijo levantándose-no,no pasa nada.

-Estabas llorando-no se porque pero cuando la veo así, me molesta- y porque esta en mi casa.

-¿Su... su casa?-dijo sorprendida- esta es su casa.

-Así es.

-Lo siento, no sabia-dijo mirándola-disculpe me intromisión.

-No te preocupes-le dije-¿Porque estabas llorando?

-Es que... volvió a poner esa cara triste-estaba recordando a mi madre y a mi hermano,no pude evitar llorar.

-Comprendo-_no se porque me preocupo por ella_-pensé, me fije en ella y vi que estaba mirando el árbol de cerezo que hay en jardín ¿Te gustan los arboles de cerezo?

-Eh.. si-dijo-me han gustado desde pequeña.

-Hay un lugar donde hay muchos arboles de cerezo-le dije-esta cerca de aquí.

-¿En serio?-dijo un poco entusiasmada-cuando pueda iré.

-Si quieres puedo mostrarte el camino-_porque rayos le estoy diciendo eso, y porque le sonreí,que rayos me pasa con ella-_pensé,cuando estoy cerca de ella me siente tranquilo no se porque.

-Muchas gracias-me dijo, ya que estaba metido en mis pensamientos-Bueno, no lo molesto mas, así que me retiro que pase buenas noches.

-Esta bien, Buenas noches-dije, ella camino y yo me iba a bajar cuando dio un fuerte grito, tenia sus mano en la cabeza sujetándose fuerte y cayo de rodilla me acerque a ella y le agarre los hombres.

-¿Que sucede?-dije preocupado,no paraba de gemir sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos-¿Que tienes?

-No...no tengo nada-se levanto y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

-Shizuka-la llame pero ella siguió caminando, volvió a gritar de nuevo,resbalo e iba a caer al suelo, así que utilice el shunpo y la sostuve se había desmayado la lleve a unas de las habitaciones y ordene que buscaran a Unohana-san,me quede con ella y vi que respiraba forzadamente Unohana llego y empezó a examinarla, luego de un rato ya respiraba normal Hitsugaya-san, Ukitake-san y Kyoraku-san llegaron.

-Byakuya-me llamo Ukitake-san-¿Que sucedió?

-No lo se-dije-estaba hablando con ella y cuando se iba empezó a gritar y se desmayo.

-Unohana-san ¿como esta ella?-pregunto Kyoraku.

-Por ahora esta bien-dijo levantándose pero no se exactamente que le sucedió tendré que analizarla después así que no despertara hasta mañana.

-Byakuya, puedes dejar que pase la noche aquí,mañana vendré temprano y traeré se uniforme.

-Esta bien-dije, se veía muy agotada para que se la llevaran.

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos que esta bien nos retiramos-dijo Hitsugaya-mañana le preguntaremos que le sucedió.

Los capitanes se retiraron, me acerque a ella le arrope bien con el futón cerré la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba y me dirigí hacia la mía.

* * *

Al día siguiente Shizuka se despertó estaba un poco mareada se levanto y abrió la puerta se quedo sorprendida al ver el lugar en donde estaba, salio de la habitación y se paro en el pasillo.

-Buenos días Shizuka-dijo Byakuya haciendo que Shizuka brincara del susto.

-Ca... capitán Kuchiki-dijo sorprendida de verlo-¿Que hace aquí?

-Estas es mi casa-le dijo-¿no te acuerdas de lo que sucedió anoche?

-¿Anoche?-dijo un poco confundida-solo recuerdo haber hablado con usted ¿Porque estoy en su casa?

-Anoche te desmayaste-dijo caminando hacia Shizuka, puso su mano en la cabeza de ella y noto que ella se sonrojo, así que la retiro- ordene a que llamaran a Unohana para que te revisara.

-Discúlpeme por haberlo preocupado-dijo

-Shizuka-chan, despertaste-dijo Ukitake acercándose a ellos-que bueno, nos tenias preocupados.

-Ukitake-san, discúlpenme por haberlos preocupados- dijo inclinándose.

-Lo importante es que ya estas bien-dijo- te traje tu uniforme, hoy tienes que ir a la academia.

-¡Es verdad!, llegare tarde-dijo tomando el uniforme, entro rápido se vistió y organizo la habitación.

-Lo siento debo irme-dijo- se me hace tarde.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-le pregunto Byakuya.

-No se preocupes-le dijo- como algo en el receso.

-Entonces, iremos contigo-dijo Ukitake, se dirigieron a la academia Shizuka corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, llegaron y Shizuka se detuvo fatigada.

-Uuufff-dijo ella-llegue a tiempo.

-¡Buenos Días Shizuka-chan!-le grito Akuma corriendo hacia ellos.

-Akuma-senpai, Buenos días-dijo

-Oh, buenos días Capitán Kuchiki, Capitán Ukitake-dijo cuando se acerco-¿Porque estas tan cansada?

-Vine corriendo-dijo jadeando un poco- porque se me estaba haciendo tarde.

-Pero... apenas son las 8:00-dijo las clases empiezan a las 8:30.

-¡¿Que?!—dijo y cayo sentada en el suelo mientras Akuma se reía.

-Akuma-senpai no se burle-dijo roja como un tomate-no es gracioso.

-Perdón, perdón-dijo riéndose.

-Orochi-san, Yoshi-san Buenos Días-dijo Suzuki su maestro.

-Suzuki-sensei, Buenos Días-dijeron Shizuka y Akuma al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos Días Capitán Ukitake, Capitán Kuchiki-dijo Suzuki.

-Buenos Días-dijeron

-Me gustaría hablar con ustedes-dijo- acompáñenme a mi oficina.

Todos se dirigieron a la oficina de Suzuki, una vez adentro el maestro se sentó en su escritorio.

-Los traje aquí porque quería hablar con ustedes dos-dijo Suzuki-Orochi-san ya no estarás en el 1°grado.

-¿Que, porque?-dijo preocupada-¿Hice algo malo?

-No, al contrario-dijo Suzuki-seras integrada al 4°grado.

-¿4°grado?-dijo sorprendida.

-Así es-dijo-por tener poco tiempo aquí has desarrollado habilidades increíbles y me sorprendiste cuando derrotaste a Yoshi-san en la clase de Zanjutsu con un solo golpe.

-Felicidades Shizuka-chan-dijo Ukitake sonriendo.

-Si Felicidades-dijo akuma colocando su mano en la cabeza de Shizuka-estaremos en el mismo curso.

-Si-dijo contenta de que ahora pudiera estar en un grado mas alto.

-No, no estarán en el mismo curso-dijo Suzuki.

-¿A que se refiere?-dijo Shizuka.

-Yoshi-san estará en 6°grado, tu también me has sorprendido por tus habilidades.

-¡En serio!-dijo emocionado- En ...en 6°grado

-¡Felicidades Akuma-senpai!- dijo Shizuka contenta.

-Si continúan así pronto serán Shinigamis y formaran parte del Gotei 13-dijo el Sensei- Ahora vallan por sus cosas, para que se dirijan a sus nuevos salones.

-¡Si Suzuki-sensei-dijeron al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo de la oficina.

-¡No corran en el pasillo!-le grito Suzuki

-Lo sentimos-dijeron

-Estos chicos-dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Fue una orden de Yama-jii¿verdad?-dijo Ukitake

-Así es, el comandante vio el progreso de esos dos, así que me dijo que los pusieran en el 4° y 6° grado-dijo Suzuki.

-Y le dijo porque lo hizo-pregunto Byakuya.

-No, el no me dio explicación dijo Suzuki- pero dijo que le 4°y 6°grado formaran equipos para la exterminación de Hollow de mañana y que ustedes junto al Capitán Hitsugaya estarán a cargo de ellos.

Después de que Suzuki hablo con los capitanes, ellos se retiraron, era hora del descanso y Shizuka estaba caminando cuando aparecieron Sousou Moutoku y sus amigos.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo Moutoku-pero miren a la consentida de los capitanes.

-Deberías hablarme con mas respeto, ya que soy tu senpai-dijo Shizuka.

-Baka-dijoMoutoku le iba a golpear, pero sintió que alguien le agarro el brazo, miro hacia atrás y vio que era Akuma.

Si tocas a Shizuka, te las veras conmigo mocoso- le dijo y lo empujo.

-Tsck-chisto-no voy a perder mi tiempo con ustedes-dijo y se alejo con sus amigos.

-¿Estas bien Shizuka-chan?-le pregunto.

-Si, gracias Akuma-senpai.

-Bueno, vayamos almorzar-dijo Akuma, se dirigieron al patio y se sentaron debajo del árbol estaban almorzando y hablando de como les fue en sus nuevos salones.

-Mañana iremos a pelear con Hollow-dijo Akuma-tu salón y el mio harán equipo.

-¡En serio!-dijo Shizuka-no sabia eso.

-Espero que nos toque juntos-dijo Akuma, ya que él se había enamorado de ella, por eso siempre estaba junto a ella, siempre cuidándola y protegiéndola.

-Espero que si-dijo contenta.

* * *

_**Akuma´s Pov**_

Se terminaron las clases, así que fui a buscar a Shizuka, a vi en el pasillo pero la estaban molestando Sousou Mokutou u sus secuaces como le dice Shizuka. Me acerque y vi que él le iba a pegar asi que fui y le agarre el brazo y le dije que no se metiera con ella, luego se fue y Shizuka y yo nos fuimos al patio a almorzar, nos sentamos debajo de arbol donde hable con ella la primera vez. Recuerdo cuando la vi la primera vez, estaba sentada en este mismo lugar ,la expresión de su rostro era tan tierna cuando veía las flores, mi corazón se agito era a primera ves que sentía eso y en la clase de Zanjutsu cuando me toco pelear con ella tenerla tan cerca me ponía nervioso. Y cuando le hable no se como lo hice, pero verla sonreí me ponía contento.

-Mañana iremos a pelear con Hollow-le dije- tu salón y el mio harán equipos.

-¡En serio!-dijo ella con su cara tan linda que pone cuando se sorprende-no lo sabia.

-Espero que nos toque juntos-dije tenia que admitirlo estaba completamente enamorado de ella, me gustaba estar a su lado, para protegerla, quería decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero y si ella me rechazaba y si estaba enamorada de otro, si es así no me importa estaré siempre con ella aunque fuéramos solo amigos, porque la quiero y la aprecio demasiado.

-Espero que si-dijo contenta, contar de tenerla a mi lado eso era suficiente para mi.


	8. Complicación: exterminación de Hollow

_**Capítulo 8: Complicación: exterminación de Hollows. **_

Al día siguiente el 4°y 6° grado se reunieron para su primera ex terminación de Hollows, los maestro hacían un sorteo de papeles de colores y las personas que tengan el mismo color formaran equipos de 3.

-Buenos días Shizuka-chan-dijo Akuma acercándose a ella-¿Que color de papel tienes?

-Akuma-senpai,Buenos días-dejo ella-tengo el rojo ¿y tu?

-También,seremos compañeros-dijo sonriendo.

-Así es, pero ¿nos falta uno?-dijo Shizuka.

-Es verdad –dijo viendo por los alrededores y vio que un chico se les acercaba a ellos.

-Disculpen,¿ustedes tienen el color rojo?-pregunto el chico, era de la misma estatura que Akuma, de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Si- dijo Akuma- bueno ya estamos completos,¿como te llamas?.

-Zero Kinomoto-contesto- es un gusto conocerlos.

-Igualmente, yo me llamo Akuma Yoshi y ella es Shizuka Orochi-dijo presentándose.

-Ah!, la hija de ese capitán-dijo viendo a Shizuka.

-Por desgracia si-contesto ella.

Los maestros avisaron que se prepararan, todos tomaron posiciones y abrieron el Seinkaimon entraron y empezaron con la ex terminación ya que había muchos Hollows. El Capitán Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Ukitake y Kyoraku se encontraban presentes para ver que todo salga bien, Akuma, Shizuka y Zero peleaban con los Hollows falso, pero aparecieron Hollows reales.

-E..e..eso son Hollows reales-dijo Zero un poco asustado-¡pero pelearíamos con falsos!

-Paceré ser que entraron de alguna forma-dijo Akuma derrotando a los Hollows- hay que tener cuidado.

Akuma y Zero liberaron sus Shikai, pero Shizuka aun no lo lograba ella peleaba extraordinariamente bien, pareciera que no lo necesitara pero aun así debía liberarlo.

-Shizuka pelea increíblemente bien-dijo Matsumoto quien estaba grabando todo ya que Hitsugaya se lo ordeno.

-Es primera vez que la vemos pelear ¿verdad?-dijo Kyoraku.

-Así es-dijo Byakuya sin apartar la vista de Shizuka-pero ella aun no a liberado su Shikai.

Shizuka y los demás seguían derrotando a los Hollows, e iba apareciendo cada vez mas, haciendo que ellos se cansaran. Pero de pronto un Hollow iba atacar a Shizuka por la espalda.

-¡Shizuka-chan cuidado!-grito Akuma, haciendo que los Capitanes se asustaran, pero Shizuka utilizo el Shunpo para aparecer por atrás del Hollow y lo corto por la mitad.

-¡Estas bien!-pregunto Zero acercándose a ella.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo ella, pero algo no andaba bien, algo extraño sentía en su interior. _Acaso s__era ella de nuevo-_pensó.

-Continuemos-dijo Akuma abalanzándose sobre los Hollows, pero uno ataco a Zero hiriéndolo en el brazo.

-¡Zero-kun!-grito Shizuka corriendo hacia él-¿estas bien?, ¡oh dios estas herido!

-So..solo es una herida, no es grabe-dijo agarrándose el hombro. Akuma se les acerco y ayudo a levantar a Zero para regresar.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Akuma, un Hollow corrió hacia ellos para atacarlos pero Shizuka lo golpeo haciendo que cayera unos metros lejos de ellos.

-Ustedes adelántense, yo me ocupo de este-dijo Shizuka.

-¡No, Shizuka vayámonos!- exclamo Akuma.

-Si no lo mato, nos matara a nosotros-dijo corriendo hacia el Hollow-¡ Vallasen!

Akuma y Zero se alejaban y Shizuka corrió hacia el hollow utilizando un Hadou.

-¡Hadou 33:Soukatsui-invoco Shizuka, mientras que el hadou atravesaba el Hollow.

* * *

_**Shizuka's Pov **_

Un Hollow ataco a Zero, hiriéndolo en el hombro. Me acerque a él y le pregunte que si estaba bien y me dijo que solo era una pequeña herida pero no era grave, Akuma se acerco y ayudo a Zero a levantarse, nos dijo que era hora de irnos, pero dije que se adelantaran.

-¡No, Shizuka vayámonos!-exclamo Akuma sosteniendo a Zero.

-Si no lo mato, nos matara a nosotros-dije corriendo hacia el Hollow utilizando un Hadou-¡ Vallasen!

Akuma y Zero se alejaron y yo corrí hacia el Hollow utilizando un Hadou-Hadou 33:Soukatsui-dije atravesando el Hollow, volví a sentir de nuevo esa sensación extraña en mi interior mi cuerpo se paralizaba por momento, cuando me iba a retirar un Hollow mas grandes que los demás apareció delante de mi, retrocedí y me posicione para atacarlo cuando me lance hacia él mi cuerpo volvió a paralizarse, no podía moverme y luego el Hollow me golpeo haciendo que me estrellara contra un árbol.

-¡Shizuka!-escuche que gritaron mi nombre, intente levantarme y vi como Akuma-senpai venia corriendo hacia mi.

- ¡No te acerques!-grite, él se detuvo me levante y tome mi katana y corrí de nuevo hacia el Hollow, "_Eres débil"_-escuche una voz en mi cabeza, me detuve y volví a sentir ese mismo dolor al igual que anoche _"Nunca podrás derrotar a Aizen de esa forma, eres débil"-_volvió a decir di un fuerte grito, el dolor se hacia cada vez mas insoportable, "_No puede ser que hallas regresado"-_pensé sosteniendo mi cabeza en mis manos,_"Crees que te desaserias de mi tan fácil soy parte de tu alma si tu mueres yo muero así de simple,solo permanecí callada por un tiempo viéndote entrenar, pero aun así eres débil, débil, débil". _¡ Cállate!-grite, el Hollow me agarro y empezó a apretarme sentía como si mis huesos se fueran a romper.

* * *

_**Byakuya´s Pov **_

Algo sucedía con Shizuka, cuando iba a atacar al Hollow se se paraba de golpe y temblaba cayo de rodilla y puso sus manos en su cabeza, algo le sucedía algo la controlaba, sus ojos abiertos como platos asustados, dio un fuerte grito agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza. _Es lo mismo que paso anoche-_pensé, cada vez temblaba mas hasta que grito ¡Cállate! _a quien seria que le dijo eso-_pensé, pero luego el Hollow mas grande el cual Shizuka había atacado la agarro y empezó a apretarla. Shizuka empezó a gritar de dolor, dejo caer su katana sus gritos eras cada vez mas débiles los Capitanes y yo corrimos hacia ellos, tome mi Zanpakutou y partí el Hollow por la mitad y tome a Shizuka en mis brazos estaba muy mal ella temblaba y gemía de dolor, yo sentía una punzada en mi pecho que me molestaba _"Sera por ella" _tome su katana y salimos de hay.

Llevamos Shizuka al cuartel de la 4ta División donde Unohana la estaba revisando y curando sus heridas, aquel chico llamado Zero sus heridas ya habían sido tratadas, pero lo que mas me preocupaba ahora era ella, tenia la sensación de protegerla, _"Cuando sentí esto la primera vez fue con Hisana, porque ahora con ella, que esta pasando contigo Byakuya"-_pensé.

-¿Como esta Shizuka?-pregunto Ukitake, sacándome de mis pensamiento, él estaba muy preocupado por lo que había sucedió.

- Gracias a dios que llegaron a tiempo-dijo Unohana curandola con su reatsu, Shizuka gemía de dolor y se movía- Si no lo hubieran hecho, en este preciso momento ella estuviera muerta-Cuando Unohana dijo eso, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda ¿_Muerta, perderla?_-

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto terminando de curar a Shizuka-ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácil y mucho menos por un Hollow.

-No sabemos exactamente, cuando ella intentaba atacarlo se paralizaba, fue lo mismo que le sucedió anoche-explique.

-Y lo mas extraño fue que ella grito "Cállate"-dijo Hitsugaya.

-Estas cosas que le están sucediendo, tendrán que ver con lo que le hizo Aizen cuando nació-dijo Unohana.

-Es posible, pero la única manera de saber eso es que Kurotsuchi la investigue-dijo Hitsugaya

-¿Kurotsuchi?- pregunto Kyoraku- sera para que Shizuka y él empiecen a matarse.

-Hitsugaya tiene razón es la única manera-especulo Ukitake, Shizuka permanecía dormida después de que Unohana la curo, nos quedamos en el cuartel platicando.

-Ukitake-san-llamo Unohana-¿Hay alguna información sobre los Bound?

-Por lo que me han informado, ellos están atacando a los humanos y robandoles sus almas-dijo Ukitake- y según lo que me ha enviado Rukia, ellos pretenden entrar al Seireitei para destruirlo.

-¿Que son los Bound?-pregunto una voz, me gire y vi a Shizuka intentando sentarse en la cama, se veía diferente teniendo el cabello suelto, _"Se ve tan...¡Maldición Byakuya en que estás pensando!"-_me exclame a mi mismo. Sin mostrar ninguna expresión en mi rostro, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que me sucedía.

-¡Despertaste!-dijo Ukitake acercándose a ella-¡Gracias a dios!

-¿Como te encuentras?-pregunto Hitsugaya.

- no muy bien, me duele todo el cuerpo-dijo moviendo los brazos, pero después se quejo por el dolor.

-No hagas mucho esfuerzo, tendrás que permanecer aquí 2 semanas para revisión-dijo Unohana.

-¡2 semanas!-exclamo Shizuka-pero tengo que ir a la academia.

-Ya hablamos con los maestros, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Kyoraku.

-¡Pero no quiero-dijo haciendo puchero, se veía muy tierna de esa forma,_"Pe...pero que estas pensando Byakuya, contrólate deja de pensar en disparates"-_me reproche.-No me gusta estar en hospitales!

-Es por tu bien, ademas acuérdate lo que te paso anoche y hoy, tengo que tenerte en observación- le dijo, Unohana sabia que ella intentaría escaparse así que le ordenaría a uno de los guardias que la vigilaran.

-Esta bien-dijo sin discutir, ella sabia que si se negaba a estar hay Unohana la ataría a la cama, ya que Shizuka le teme un poco a Unohana- Ukitake-san ¿que son bound?

-Escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando- pregunto.

-Solo algo sobre los bound que pretenden venir aquí.

-Así es-dijo- Los bound son un grupo de personas que tienen poderes especiales, ellos fueron creados como variaciones del alma de los shinigamis, por lo que sus poderes son similares a los de nosotros.

-Entonces si ellos son similares a nosotros, ¿porque quieren destruir el Seireitei?

-Según los informes que me han enviado, su líder Jin Kariya esta buscando algo que se encuentra aquí pero no se sabe que es exactamente- aclaro Ukitake.

-Parece que tendremos un poco de acción- se burlo Kyoraku-pero hay que estar pendiente de lo que suceda, de quien ahora debemos de estar mas pendiente es de ti Shizuka.

-¿De mi, porque?-

-Últimamente te han pasado cosas extrañas y estamos preocupados por ti-dijo Unohana, Unohana tenia razón algo le sucede a ella y seguro tiene que ver con lo que le hice Aizen cuando nació.

-No tienen porque preocuparse por mi, no deberían perder su tiempo conmigo-dijo volteando su rostro hacia la ventana.

-No digas eso Shizuka, cuidarte no es ninguna perdida de tiempo-dijo Ukitake- y si.. nosotros nos preocupamos por ti.

-Ninguno de nosotros no hemos hablando con el Comandante para no cuidarte, así que no te preocupes por eso- le dije, los demás me miraron sorprendidos por lo que dije al igual que Shizuka, pero luego sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.. se que le he causado algunos problemas y me disculpo por eso, así que les prometo que no...- callo de repente, sostuvo cabeza y grito.

-¡Shizuka que sucede!- dijo Ukitake y se la acerco, no dejaba de gritar y moverse de la cama, se iba a parar pero corrí hacia ella y la abrace se movía violentamente para soltarse hasta que de repente dejo de moverse, la mire y se había desmayado así que con ayuda de Ukitake la volvimos a acostar en la cama, estábamos sorprendido porque en ese instante su Reiatsu se elevo de una manera descontrolada

-Esto va a empeorar mas si no hacemos algo-dijo Hitsugaya- Hay que hablar con Kurotsuchi para ver si él puede hacer algo.

-Por ahora hay que estar mas pendiente de ella-dijo Unohana.

Después de tres días Shizuka a permanecido en el cuartel de la 4ta División cosa que una vez intento salirse pero Unohana la encontró y la regaño, Shizuka le tenia mucho miedo, así que no volvió a inténtalo de nuevo.

-He oído que has intentado escaparte-dijo Akuma entrando junto con Zero.

-Akuma-senpai, Zero-senpai-dijo sentándose en la cama-¿Como están?

-Estamos bien-dijo Zero sentándose en la silla-Mi herida se a curado y ¿tu como estas?

-Estoy bien, pero Unohana-san me tiene en revisión- dijo haciendo puchero-ya me quiero ir de aquí.

-¿Cuanto tiempo dijo que te quedarías?

-2 semanas y no se porque si ya estoy bien-dijo.

-No, no lo estas-dijo Unohana entrando-aun necesitas reposo.

-Pero ya me siento bien-dijo suplicando

-Aunque digas que estas bien tu huesos dicen lo contrario.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Akuma.

-Lo que sucedió con el Hollow, eso hizo que sus huesos de contrariaran y aun no están del todo bien- le informo revisando a Shizuka.

-Entonces es por eso que aveces me duele el cuerpo-dijo moviendo los brazos un poco, pero se quejo por el dolor que sintió.

-Exacto y por eso te tengo en revisión-dijo- ya no intentaras escaparte o me veré obligada a atarte en la cama.

Shizuka negó con la cabeza era mejor obedecer a la Capitana ya que esta podía enserio atarla a la cama, luego de eso Unohana se retiro y Shizuka, Akuma y Zero se quedaron hablando de como le esta hiendo en la Academia y las técnicas que han aprendido en estos tres días.

En un lugar del Cuarte de Investigación los Capitanes estaban reunidos para ver el vídeo que Matsumoto grabo por orden del Capitán Hitsugaya.

-Shizuka es impresionante cuando se trata de peleas-dijo Kyoraku viendo el vídeo

- Pero ella aun no ha podido liberar su Shikai-dijo Ukitake- y me esta preocupando lo que esta sucediendo con ella últimamente.

-Tienes razón, pero seguro pronto lo hará-dijo Hitsugaya

-Parece que ya esta lista-dijo el Comandante Yamamoto haciendo que los Capitanes se miraran entre si.

-¿A que se refiere Yama-jii?- pregunto Ukitake.

-Ya lo sabrán-dijo Yamamoto saliendo del cuartel,dejando a los capitanes confundidos.

-¿Que quiso decir el Comandante con que ya esta lista?-pregunto Byakuya

-Seguro se refiere a la prueba que le dará a Shizuka-dijo Unohana

-¿Que prueba?-pregunto Soi Fong

-No lo se, el no me comentado nada-agrego. Después de eso, salieron y se dirigieron a sus cuarteles ya que tenían que prepararse para la llegada de los Bound.


	9. La Prueba, la nueva Capitana de la 5ta D

_**Minna, siento la demora, he estado un poco ocupada con los deberes de la universidad, pero aquí esta el capitulo 10, es la primera vez que hago un capitulo tan largo.. **__**  
**_

**_Espero_**_** que les guste, nos leemos pronto Bye Bye... XD**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: La Prueba, la nueva Capitana de la 5ta División **_

Pasaron 2 semanas y Shizuka regreso a la Academia, pero no seria por mucho tiempo ya que el Comandante tenia algo preparado para ella, el cual sera su nuevo destino en el Seireitei y en la vida de algunas personas.

-¿Me mando a llamar Comandante?-dijo, preguntándose porque era la urgencia.

-Esta noche patrullaras-dijo-así que prepárate.

-Si, pero... ¿Donde sera el lugar que voy a patrullar?.

-El Capitán Hitsugaya y Kuchiki te llevaran al lugar asignado-dijo, ya que los Capitanes se encontraban presentes- eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

-Si, con su permiso-dijeron y salieron del cuartel. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Shizuka se detuvo, Hitsugaya y Kuchiki se detuvieron y la miraron extrañados, ella camino hacia el barandal se subió y utilizo en shunpo para subir al techo, Byakuya e Hitsugaya la siguieron quienes no comprendían lo que ella hacia.

-¿Que sucede Shizuka?-pregunto Hitsugaya pero no contesto, solo estaba parada mirando hacia un punto fijo-¿Shizuka?

Hitsugaya camino hacia ella pero Byakuya lo detuvo, Shizuka desvaino su Zanpakutou y se sentó poniendo su espada sobre sus rodillas, respiro y cerro los ojos "_Ahora veremos si no me vas a reconocer como tu dueña"_-pensó ella ya que había hablado antes con su katana pero no la reconocía y este le había propuesta que pelearan pero Shizuka se negó.

* * *

_**Shizuka´s Pov **_

Cuando salimos del cuartel de la 1ra División, Hitsugaya-san y Kuchiki-san y yo caminamos por el pasillo, _"Que haré el Comandante me puso a patrullar esta noche y aun no he desarrollado el Shikai"-_pensé, debía de hacer algo y pronto, así que me detuve y camine hacia el barandal, utilice el shunpo y subi al tejado, los Capitanes me siguieron y ellos estaba un confusos por lo que estaba haciendo. Hitsugaya-san me llamo pero no le conteste, estaba muy concentrada en lo que iba hacer, así que desvaine mi Zanpakutou, me senté y la coloque sobre mis rodillas.

_"-Ahora veremos si no me vas a reconocer como tu dueña"-_le dije.

-_"Eso ya lo veremos"_- me contesto de mala forma.

-"_Si tanto quieres pelear conmigo, hagamos lo y si gano me reconocerás como tu dueña, sin discutir"_- lo amenace,

-"_Esta bien, peleemos"-_me dijo, corrí hacia él y lo ataque, detuvo mi ataque y por un momento desapareció, podía sentir de presión así que gire sobre mis talones y detuve su espada con la mía.

-_"Crees que no puedo leer tus movimientos"_-le sonreí se alejo de mi y se coloco a unos metros de distancia, se estaba enojando y tenia que admitir que para ser una Zanpakutou tenemos similitudes. Por un momento lo perdí de vista, no supe a donde se había ido hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estomago que me hizo caer y votar sangre de la boca, me dolía de mucho, así que me incorpore rápidamente pero no pude esquivar sus ataque y me hirió por los brazos y piernas. Caí boca abajo al suelo, no podía moverme, podía escuchar como me llamaban del mundo exterior, así que intente levantarme hasta que lo logre, tome mi espada y me posicione para atacarlo, tenia que terminar con este, o él seria capaz de matarme. Así que utilice el Senka es una técnica especial del Shunpo donde uno se mueve atrás de sus rivales para atacar directamente con la espalda. El movimiento es tan rápido que el oponente no puede decir si fue atacado por el frente o la parte posterior.

-_"¿Pero donde ray...?-_dijo pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, así que lo herí haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-_"Gane, así que me reconocerás como tu dueña, pero ante..."-_me agache y utilice la técnica de curación que me había enseñando Unohana, Kamisuri me miro sorprendido.

-_"¿Porque me estas curando?"-_me dijo

_-"Eres mi Zanpakutou y no te dejaría en este estado"-_le dije, termine y me puse de pie-"_Bueno, esto es todo ya estas mejor, nos vemos"._

* * *

_**Byakuya´s Pov**_

El Comandante mando a llamar a Shizuka y le dijo que patrullaría esta noche y que nos encargo a Hitsugaya y a mi para llevarla al lugar. Salimos del Cuartel de la 1ra División y estábamos caminando por el pasillo cuando Shizuka se detuvo, nos detuvimos y la miramos un extrañados, camino hacia el barandal se subió y utilizo el shunpo para subir al techo, la seguimos y vimos que estaba para hay.

-¿Que sucede Shizuka?-pregunto Hitsugaya, ella no le contesto solo estaba parada mirando "_¿En que estará pensando?"_-me pregunte- ¡Shizuka!

Hitsugaya camino hacia ella pero lo detuve, Shizuka desvaino su espada y se sentó en el tejado coloco su Zanpakutou sobre sus rodilla respiro y cerro los ojos. Esperamos por unos minutos, podíamos ver algunas expresiones de disgusto y enojo en su cara, pero de pronto su reiatsu se elevo descontroladamente, era la primera vez que lo sentía pero no tan descontrolado, cada vez iba aumentando mas, era tan abrumador que me era difícil estar hay.

-!Pero que rayos sucede!- pregunto consternado Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, Kenpachi y Soi fong aparecieron en el lugar.

-Byakuya, ¿que sucede?- pregunto Ukitake viendo como a Shizuka empezaron a aparecerle heridas en su cuerpo y a sangrar por la boca.

-Debe estar peleando con su Zanpakutou-le conteste, de pronto Shizuka tocio botando sangre, iba a caerse pero la sostuve.

-Su reiatsu esta aumentando cada vez mas- dijo Soi Fong- Seguro su Zanpakutou no la quiere reconocer.

-Ken-chan ella es sorprendente, es buena oponente para ti-dijo la teniente Yachiro.

-Así es- dijo sonriendo, "_este hombre nada mas piensa en pelear"_-pensé, mire a Shizuka pero de pronto su reiatsu desapareció. Unohana se acerco para revisarla y dijo que la lleváramos al la iba a cargar su reiatsu apareció mas fuerte, casi caigo del tejado la mire y vi que despertaba y su energía espiritual disminuía, abrió los ojos y la ayude a pararse.

-Shizuka, ¿ es... estas bien?-pregunto Ukitake, Shizuka asintió levemente.

-¿Que sucedió con tu Zanpakutou?-pregunto Hitsugaya.

-Yo... yo lo vencí-dijo antes de caer desmayada, la sostuve y su respiración estaba un poco forzada, la cargue y la llevamos a cuartel donde Unohana la estaba atendiendo.

-Sus heridas no son nada graves-dijo terminando de curarla- solo tiene que descansar y ya estará bien.

-Que bien-dijo Ukitake respirando aliviado,para ser sincero Ukitake-san actúa como su padre.

-Ukitake-san actúas como si fueras su padre- le dije- te preocupas demasiado por ella.

-¿Eso crees?- dijo rascándose la cabeza-Ella es nuestra responsabilidad ahora, debo preocuparme por ella, apenas es una niña y a sufrido mucho.

-Yama-jii, Shizuka aun aprullara estando así-pregunto Kyoraku al Comandante quien estaba presente.

-Tendré que dejarlo para cuando se recupere- le contesto el Comandante.

-No es necesario-dijo una voz, me gire y la vi, se había despertado y se estaba sentando en la cama.

-Shizuka ¿no seria mejor que descanses hasta que mejores?-le dijo Hitsugaya.

-No-negó con la cabeza- El comandante me ordeno patrullar esta noche, así que debo cumplir esa orden.

-Oh, la mocosa esta teniendo educación-dijo Kurotsuchi, el cual se empezó a interesar en Shizuka por su reiatsu, ella lo miro enojada haciendo que le apareciera una vena en su frente.

-No empieces fenómeno-le dijo bajándose de la cama- no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo.

-Tu... mocosa-Kurotsuchi se molesto y camino hacia la puerta- Un día de estos me las vas a pagar.

-Y se puede saber cuanto te debo- se burlo- que yo sepa no te eh cogido dinero prestado.

-Tsck-chasqueo-Me largo de aquí- y se cerro la puerta de golpe, Shizuka rodó los ojos y suspiro.

-No soporto a ese tipo-dijo sentándose.

- ¿Entonces, vas a ir a patrullar esta noche?-le pregunto el Comandante.

-Así es, estaré lista para esta noche.

-Esta bien- dijo el Comandante y se retiro.

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer?-le pregunte y me miro, su mirada era despreocupada pero a la vez facinada. "¿_A esta niña le gusta el peligro?__"-_era la pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza, mientras ella se recogía su larga cabellera negra hasta mas abajo de su cintura en un moño.

-Si-dijo terminando de peinarse-si esta es la prueba que el Comandante quieres que haga, lo haré.

-De acuerdo-dije caminando así la puerta- pasaremos por ti mas tarde.

-Si, Kuchiki-san-me dijo, era la primera vez que me llamaba así, al escucharla me sentía _"__¿Feliz? no, no,no, déjate de estupideces Byakuya"_-pensé, salimos de la habitación para dejarla descansar, hasta que llegue la hora de su misión Al caer la noche fuimos al cuartel para buscar a Shizuka y la vimos salir del cuartel, se veía molesta por algo.

-¿Porque te comportas así conmigo?, recuerda que soy tu dueña, ya no te acuerdas de trato que hicimos-dijo hablando sola-Ya deja de estar discutiendo Kamisuri.

¿Kamisuri?, esa era el nombre de su Zanpakutou, aun ella seguía hablando hasta que nos vio a Hitsugaya y a mi.

-Buenas Noches Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-san-dijo cuando nos detuvimos.

-¿Con quien hablabas Shizuka?-pregunto Hitsugaya.

-Con mi zanpakutou-dijo frunciendo el ceño- Se llama Kamisuri.

-¿Y porque discutían?-le pregunte.

-No quiere obedecerme-dijo ella mirando su funda-dice que aun soy débil, pero esta débil lo venció.

-¿Lo? ¿Es hombre?-pregunto Hitsugaya.

-Si, ¿porque?

-Mayormente el espíritu de las Zanpakutou de la mujeres son hembras, es extraño que esa hombre.

-Me hubiera gustado que fuera mujer, así no tendría que estar soportando sus peleas-dijo cruzando los brazos- Ya, ya, ya no me vas a volver loca Kamisuri. Lo siento, es que me saca de mis casillas,¿ya es hora de irnos?.

-Si, vamos- le dije.

Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar que el Comandante dijo, la dejamos hay le dijo lo que tenia que hacer. El Capitán Hitsugaya y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban todos para ver cual seria aquella prueba que el Comandante le puso, donde estábamos podíamos ver todo lo que haría Shizuka.

* * *

_**Shizuka´s Pov. **_

Después de que Kuchiki-san e Hitsugaya-san me dejaran en el lugar en que tenia que patrullar, ellos se retiraron. Empece a caminar por los alrededores hasta que llegue a un gran árbol, cunado vi a alguien salir de tras de el.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Shizuka-me dijo es persona caminando hacia mi, _"no,no,no,no puede ser, tiene que ser mentira-_pensé.

-A-a-aizen-dije, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Aizen esta hay parado frente a mi.

-Tic, tic,tic-hizo con su debo negando- debes llamarme papá porque es lo que soy para ti.

-¡No es cierto!-le grite-¡tu no eres mi padre, eres un maldito asesino!

De repente sentí una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla, me quede perpleja gire mi cabeza y hay estaba parado frente a mi con esa mirada, retrocedí para alejarme de él y puse mi mano en mi mejilla, me ardía mucho.

-Lo siento-se disculpo-tuve que hacerlo, le faltaste el respeto a tu padre.

-¡Que tu no eres mi padre!-volví a gritarle, por un momento desapareció y desvaine mi espada y detuve su ataque, había utilizado el shunpo para aparecer detrás de mi. Su ataque era fuerte haciendo que retrocediera, utilice el shunpo para separarme de él.

-Has detenido muy bien mi ataque-dijo sonriendo, lo odiaba tanto, ahora si lo iba a matar. "_Imbécil tu no ves que ese no es él verdadero Aizen"-_me dijo Kamisuri, _"¿Que estas diciendo?"- _le dije, "_Es falso,no pudo sentir nada de presión en su Zanpakutou si quieres pelea con el como un entrenamiento, así podrás saber como mataras al verdadero"-_me dijo de nuevo, "_Tienes razón, disfrutare de esta pelea"-_sonreí.

-Crees que perdería el tiempo lamentándome y pensando ¿porque hiciste esto?-le dije, fingiendo no saber que era falso-desde el tiempo que tengo aquí he estado entrenando, para cuando llegara el día para matarte.

-¿Matarme? dices-empezó a reírse, aunque fuera un Aizen falso, solo con verlo me irritaba y me daban ganas de degollarlo-no podrás matarme ni aunque entrenes 1000 años.

-Eso ya lo veremos-corrí hacia él y lo ataque con mi Zanpakutou, lo golpeaba cada vez mas rápido pero él lo detenía con su Zanpakutou, utilizo el shunpo para atacarlo por atrás pero el se dio la vuelta rápidamente y detuvo mi katana con su mano y me proporciono una patada en el estomago, haciendo que me estrellara contra un árbol.

-Tengo que admitir que eres muy buena en ataque y defensa-dijo caminando hacia mi, me fui levantando y coloque mi mano en mi estomago y me apoye de mi Zanpakutou, "_Por favor Shizuka, así lo vas a derrotar"-_ me dijo Kamisuri, "_Solo estoy fingiendo con el, no te preocupes_"-dije.

-¿Que pasa, es lo único que tienes?- aprecio delante de mi y me agarro por el cuello apretándome le agarre el brazo y empece a patalear, no podía respirar, me había tomado desprevenida, "¡_Vas a dejar que te mate!-_me grito.

-¿Que vas hacer ahora Shizuka?-me dijo apretándome mas, lo mire y tenia esa sonrisa que tanto odio. "_¡Es ahora o nunca Shizuka!-_me volvió a gritar.

-¡Corta Kamisuri!- Mi Zanpakutou empezó a vibrar y desprendió una luz, haciendo que Aizen me soltara y retrocediera. Mi Zanpakutou se agrando, su forma era grande en el puño y iba disminuyendo hasta la punta y de color negro, corrí hacia él y lo ataque haciendo que saliera volando.

* * *

_**Byakuya´s Pov**_

Después de haber dejado a Shizuka en el lugar, nos fuimos al cuartel de la 1ra División, donde estaban todos los Capitanes.

-Ya dejamos a Shizuka en el lugar que ordeno-le dije, caminamos Hitsugaya y yo hacia el balcón con los demás.

-Muy bien-dijo observando a Shizuka.

-Bueno es hora de la función-dijo Kurotsuchi sonriendo, teniendo en su mano una pequeña computadora, , "_Que estará planeando este ahora"-_pensé. Vimos a Shizuka caminando por los alrededores, cuando se detuvo, pude ver a alguien salir detrás del árbol, Shizuka se quedo pasmada, al igual que todos nosotros cuando lo vimos.

-¡Aizen!-dijo Hitsugaya consternado-¡Como es posible!

-Ese no es el verdadero Aizen-dijo Kurotsuchi - es un alma mod que cree para colocarlo en ese cuerpo falso que ven ustedes, fue orden del Comandante.

Mire a Shizuka, puede ver su cara de asombro y rabia, ella odiaba tanto a Aizen que no se daba cuenta de que no era el verdadero. Estaba interesado en saber que ella haría ahora. Los dos estaban hablando cuando Shizuka le grito que no era su padre, que él era un asesino, de pronto el falso Aizen le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-Le-le pego-dijo Soi Fong sorprendida. Él se disculpo diciendo que tuvo que hacerlo porque le falto al respeto a su padre y ella volvió a gritarle que no lo era, Aizen desapareció y ella desvaino su espada para detener su ataque, era fuerte y hacia que Shizuka retrocediera y ella utilizo el shunpo para separarse él.

-Has detenido muy bien mi ataque-le dijo sonriendo, Shizuka estaba extraña es que como si no le estuviera prestando atención y de un momento a otro sonrió, "_¿Esta sonriendo?, pero que ocurre-_pensé.

-Crees que perdería el tiempo lamentándome y pensando ¿porque hiciste esto?-le dijo-desde el tiempo que tengo aquí he estado entrenando, para cuando llegara el día para matarte.

-¿Matarme? dices-empezó a reírse, Shizuka lo miro con odio-no podrás matarme ni aunque entrenes 1000 años.

-Eso ya lo veremos-corrió hacia él y lo ataco con su Zanpakutou, lo golpeaba cada vez mas rápido pero él lo detenía con su Zanpakutou, utilizo el shunpo para atacarlo por atrás pero el se dio la vuelta rápidamente y detuvo su katana con su mano y le proporciono una patada en el estomago, estrellándola contra un árbol.

-Tengo que admitir que eres muy buena en ataque y defensa-dijo caminando hacia ella, Shizuka se fue levantando y coloque su mano en su estomago y se apoyo sobre su Zanpakutou.

-¿Que pasa, es lo único que tienes?- apareció delante de ella y la agarro por el cuello apretándola y empezó al alzarla, Shizuka le agarro el brazo para soltarse y pataleaba pero no podía.

-¡Shizuka!-grito Ukitake-san, él iba a ir pero el Teniente Chojiro Sasakibe lo detuvo.

-No interfieran-dijo calmadamente el Comandante.

-¡Pero la va a matar!-exclamo Hitsugaya.

-Solo si ella lo permite-dijo el Comandante, tenia razón Shizuka no permitiría que la mataran, ella pelearía con todo sus fuerzas como dijo antes.

-¡Corta, Kamisuri!-dijo Shizuka, su Zanpakutou empezó a vibrar y desprendió una luz, haciendo que Aizen la soltara y retrocediera. Su Zanpakutou se agrando, su forma era grande en el puño y iba disminuyendo hasta la punta, se parecía a la de Kurosaki Ichigo pero era de color negro, corrió hacia él y lo ataco haciendo que saliera volando, utilizo el shunpo y volvió a golpearlo sin darle oportunidad de levantarse, cayo a unos metros lejos de ella y se levanto, ella volvió a correr hacia él y empezó a atacarlo, sus golpes eran rápidos, fuertes y veloces, nunca imagine que peleara de esa forma.

-¡Asombroso!-dijo kempachi, todos estábamos sorprendidos.

-Los ataques de Shizuka son cada vez mas fuertes y rápidos dijo Kurotsuchi analizándolo en la computadora, de pronto el reiatsu de ella se apareció violentamente haciendo que todo templara y vimos como corría atacaba y golpeaba a aquella alma mod, el cual no podía detenerlos.

-¡ Fantástico!-exclamo Kurotsuchi- Su reiatsu se esta elevando a un 5%.

-¡5%!-dijo Komamura-pero es muy bajo para sentirse de esa forma.

-Si su energía espiritual se siente así por un 5%, imagínense si llega aunque sea un 10-dijo Kurotsuchi - se descontrolaría por completo y destruiría la Sociedad de Alma en un instante, ella aun no tiene la habilidad de controlar todo su poder.

Lo que dijo Kurotsuchi me desconcertó, tanto poder tiene ella, "_Que es lo que quiere el Comandante con ella y que le habrá hecho Aizen cuando nació"-_pense.

-Capitán Kurotsuchi,¿cual es su rango?-le pregunto el Comandante, duro unos minutos antes de responder porque estaba analizando algo y luego alzo la vista sorprendido, supuso que lo que diría que nos iba a sorprender.

-Su-su rango supera nos supera a todos nosotros-dijo.

-¡Eso es imposible!-exclamo Soi Fong- ¡como una niña puede superarnos a nosotros!

-Su rango llega hasta el del Comandante, pero puede que ella tenga mas poder oculto del cual yo pueda analizar-dijo, eso era imposible como esa niña podía tener tanto poder y superarnos a reiatsu de Shizuka fue disminuyendo y Aizen esta herido por todo su cuerpo, para se un alma mod era bastante resistente.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes Aizen?-dijo Shizuka un poco agitada-Porque no me das tu mejor golpe.

Aizen se levanto, tenia heridas muy graves, tomo su Zanpakutou y corrió hacia ella lanzando le su ataque el cual Shizkua esquivo.

-¡Bakudo 61:Rikujōkōrō!-dijo Aizen utilizando esa técnica de prisión luminosa de los seis barrotes detuvo a Shizuka, ella intento liberarse pero no podía.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-le grito, su reiatsu empezó a elevarse descontrolado de nuevo hasta que pudo romper lo barrotes, entonces ella corrió hacia él pero se detuvo bruscamente cayendo de rodillas y coloco sus manos en su cabeza y empezó a gritar. Aizen apareció delante de ella y la golpeo cortándola en el hombro y lanzando la a unos metros de distancias y entonces ella no se levanto, su Zanpakutou cayo lejos y él empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-¡Shizuka!-la llamo Ukitake, de pronto todo templo, Aizen se detuvo bruscamente porque aprecio una fuerte brisa y polvo causada por el reiatsu de ella, cuando el polvo empezó a desaparecer, todos absolutamente todos quedamos sorprendido, nuestros ojos estaban abiertos como platos por lo que estábamos viendo.

-¿Que significa esto?-dijo Hitsugaya- ¿Porque Shizuka esta así?

La apariencia que tenia Shizuka era que su cabello se puso de color blanco como la nieve y sus ojos de un color rojo escarlata intenso, se fue levantando y alzo su mano y su Zanpakutou regreso a ella, causando un gran estruendo.

-¿Como hizo es?-pregunto Kyoraku sorprendido, ella utilizo el senka y apareció detras de Aizen y lo atravesó por la espalda.

-Esto es de parte de Shizuka-dijo sacando le le katana para luego utilizar el Hitotsume Naderigi, una técnica que se utiliza para cortar al oponente desde el hombro hasta la cintura y el cuerpo sin vida de Aizen cayo al suelo, "¿_De parte de Shizuka, que quiso decir con eso?._

-Lo-logro-dijo Ukitake, nadie esperaba semejante pelea.

-¿Desde cuando Shizuka sabe utilizar el Hitotsume Nadegiri?-pregunto Kyoraku, todos la miraron pero nos sorprendimos cuando no la vieron hay.

-¿A donde esta? ¿Para donde se fue?- pregunto Komamura.

-Me buscaban-dijo una vos detrás de nosotros, todos se voltearon y hay estaba ella, con una sonrisa macabra, con su Zanpakuto derramando sangre y en sus ojos se veía esa sed de matar, todos sacamos nuestras Zanpakutou.

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Shizuka?-exclamo Hitsugaya colocando su espada al frente.

-¿Te refieres a esa mocosa?-empezó a reírse a carcajadas-Desapareció, y.. yo no tengo nombre así que cuando los mate a todos no sabrán quien fue- de nuevo empezó a reírse levanto su Zanpakutou y corrió hacia nosotros, todos se prepararon para el ataque pero ella se detuvo bruscamente y empezó a gritar y a maldecir.

-¡Maldita, no dejare que regreses los matare a todos!-grito agarrándose la cabeza y moviéndose violentamente. Cayo de rodilla retorciéndose en el piso, mientras su cabello se tornaba negro de nuevo y dejo de moverse, todos nos quedamos parados sin moverse y ella empezó a levantarse.

-¿Eres tu Shizuka?-pregunto Ukitake.

-Lo-lo siento, todo se salio de control-dijo cuando ya estaba de pie, pero cayo de nuevo de rodilla y empezó a toser cayendo sangre al suelo, levanto la vista-Lo siento-se disculpo para luego caer por completo.

-¡Shizuka!-exclamo Ukitake corriendo hacia ella, la tomo en brazos y sintió como el cuerpo de ella se estaba poniendo frió-¡Unohana, ella se esta muriendo!-grito y Unohana corrió hacia donde estaban y empezó a revisarla. Aun esta desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido, al ver sus ojos de es forma me recorrió un escalofrió por mi espalda tenia la misma mira que Kurosaki Ichigo cuando pelee con él. Unohana y otros de sus miembros se quedaron para curarla, mientras Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku y yo nos encontrábamos esperando a que Unohana terminara. Luego de dos horas y media, salio Unohana.

-¿Como esta?-le pregunto Ukitake a Unohana cuando salio.

-Esta estable.. por poco muere-dijo Unohana- pero pudimos hacer todo lo posible.

-Gracias a dios- susurro Ukitake aliviado

-Aun no puedo creer lo que paso hace un momento-dijo Hitsugaya-los ojos de Shizuka estaba sedientos de sangre y ganas de matar.

-Ahora ya sabemos lo que Aizen hizo con ella al nacer-dijo Kyoraku.

-Experimento la hollowficación con ella-especule.

-Pero... eso no parecía un hollow, mas bien parecía otra persona-dijo Hitsugaya.

-En eso tiene razón aun así debemos saber que era eso realmente-dijo Unohana-y para eso tendremos que hablar con Kurotsuchi para que la examine.

-Eso no le va a gustar a Shizuka-dijo Ukitake- ella no lo quiere ver ni en pintura.

-Pero tendrá que hacerlo es por si bien, ademas tendrá que aprender a controlarlo o sino se volverá a convertir de nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Unohana se dirigió al cuartel de la 1ra División por orden del Comandante, una vez a dentro le dio los informes de la salud de Shizuka.

-Aun no ha despertado, pero esta estable-informo Unohana.

-Y¿Que hay sobre lo que paso anoche?-pregunto.

-Si, según los resultados y la investigación del Capitán Kurotsuchi, se trata de una Hollowficación muy avanzada-dijo- según el Capitán solo se manifestó cuando Shizuka perdió el control de la batalla de anoche.

-Ya veo-dijo-convocare una reunión cuando despierte, tráiganla a ella también.

-Si, con permiso-hizo una reverencia y salio del cuartel, camino por el pasillo para dirigirse a su escuadrón cuando se encontró con Hitsugaya.

-Buenos días Hitsugaya-san-dijo, haciendo que el chico de pelo blanco se volteara.

-Buenos días Unohana-san-la saludo-¿como sigue Shizuka?.

-Ahora mismo me estoy dirigiendo a hacia allá dijo- me encontraba con el Comandante informándole sobre la salud de ella y diciéndole los resultados de la investigación que hizo el Capitán Kurotsuchi.

-Y ¿Que dijo?-pregunto casi llegando al cuartel.

-Que cuando ella despertara convocaría una reunión y que la lleváramos a ella-volvió a decir antes de entrar a la habitación Aun Shizuka no había despertado, se le acerco y empezó a revisar de que todo estuviera bien, y luego aparecieron Ukitake y Kyoraku.

-Buenos días-dijeron Ukitake y Kyoraku al entrar a la habitación.

-Buenos días-contestaron Unohana e Hitsugaya.

-¿No ha despertado todavía?-pregunto Ukitake.

-No, aun no-dijo Hitsugaya, en eso entro Byakuya.

-Buenos días-dijo-¿A despertado?

-Buenos días Byakuya-le contesto Kyoraku- no, aun no.

La herida del hombro de Shizuka ya se había curado pero no por completo, los Capitanes hablaron de algunos asuntos.

-¿E-en donde estoy?-dijo cuando abrio los ojos, todo al su alrededor estaba borroso.

-Shizuka,gracias a dios has despertado-dijo Ukitake tomándola de la mano- ¿Como te sientes?

-U-un poco adolorida-se incorporo para sentarse en la cama-¿Que me sucedió?

-¿No te acuerdas de lo de anoche?-le pregunto Byakuya.

-No del todo, solo recuerdo haber peleado con ese falso Aizen-dijo, y los Capitanes se sorprendieron un poco.

-¿Como la sabes?-pregunto Hitsugaya.

-Mi Zanpakutou me lo dijo- coloco su mano en su cabeza- después de haber recibido la herida de mi hombro ya no me acuerdo de lo que paso después.

-Estabas diferente anoche, tu pelo se volvió blanco y tus ojos de pusieron de color roja escarlata-le dijo-casi nos enfrentas, mejor dicho casi ella nos enfrenta.

-Pero no les hizo daño a ninguno de ustedes ¿verdad?-dijo asustada y preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes, ella no llego a hacernos daño-le dijo Unohana.

-Que alivio-dijo mas calmada-no me perdonaría si les hiciera algo- la miraron con cariño.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso-le dijo Ukitake colocando su mano en la cabeza de ella-lo importante es que ya despertaste y estas bien.

-Gracias Ukitake-san-le dijo.

-El Comandante dijo que cuando despertaras convocaría una reunión y quiere que estés presente-le dijo Unohana.

-¿Yo? ¿Porque?

-Seguro es por lo de anoche-dijo Hitsugaya-ya que nos sorprendiste mucho con esa batalla, nunca pensé que una niña como tu peleara de esa forma.

-Y seguro para saber los resultados de la investigación que te hizo Kurotsuchi y...

-Espere, espere, que investigación- interrumpio Shizuka a Kyoraku-¿ese tipo me toco?

-Bueno... por así decirlo si.

-¿Q-que?-dijo indignada, jamas se hubiera imaginado que Kurotsuchi le hubiera tocado.

-No te preocupes, el no te toco de la manera en que estas pensado, yo estuve hay, el solo te entro dentro de una capsula para saber que era lo que te había hecho Aizen en tu nacimiento-dijo Unohana calmándola-y luego te trajimos aquí-Shizuka suspiro de alivio.

-Imaginarme a ese fenómeno tocándome, se me eriza la piel-dijo sobando sus brazos-y... ¿Que fue lo que investigo?

-Aizen experimento en ti la Hollowficacin pero esta muy avanzada, es primera vez que vemos a un Hollow sin mascara, cuando te controlo no tenia mascara y tu apariencia era diferente.

Shizuka bajo la cabeza y abrazo sus rodilla, ella sabia que lo que decía Unohana era cierto, ya que se había enfrentado antes con ese Hollow en su mundo interior, pero esta vez se había pasado por intentar hacerles daños a los Capitanes.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos y solución a eso-le dijo Ukitake- así que no hay porque temer.

-Lo se, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que dirá el Comandante sobre eso, tengo miedo de que encarcele o algo así.

-No te preocupes, haremos algo para que eso no suceda-Dijo Hitsugaya, los Capitanes lo vieron y el se molesto- ¡ Que! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!-exclamo.

-Ya, ya, no se moleste-le dijo Kyoraku alborotándole el cabello, Shizuka le sonrió y le dio las gracias... Luego de un buen rato se convoco la reunión de Capitanes todos asistieron incluyendo Shizuka la cual estaba nerviosa por la decisión del Comandante.

-Yama-jii, que decisión a tomado respecto a Shizuka y lo que ocurrió anoche-le dijo Kyoraku.

-Por eso los he convocado a esta reunión, para informales sobre la decisión que he tomado.

-¿Y cual es esa decisión?-pregunto Unohana.

-La decisión que he tomado es que Shizuka sera la nueva Capitana del escuadrón de la 5ta División.

-¡¿Capitana?!-dijo sorprendida Shizuka-¡Como es posible que me de ese cargo sabiendo que soy y quien es mi padre y ademas estuve a punto de matarlos anoche, no entiendo!

-Es por eso que he tomado la decisión y ademas de haber pasado la prueba de anoche.

-Yo-yo no... yo no- no entendía lo que pasaba, se puso nerviosa y empezó a retroceder-yo-yo necesito pensar no me siento bien-y salio corriendo en plena reunión, Ukitake la llamo pero ella no se detuvo.

-Y ahora que pasara Yama-jii-dijo Ukitake-eso la tomo por sorpresa.

-Es mejor darle tiempo, que lo piense mejor-dijo Unohana.

Shizuka se encontraba sentada encima del tejado del cuartel de la 11ma División, _"No se que hacer_"_-_pensó, se sentía agitada al no tener una respuesta, "_Es mejor que aceptes ese cargo, te va a beneficiar mucho"_-le dijo Kamisuri, _"¿Porque lo dices?-_le pregunto, "_Idiota, es una buena oportunidad de aprender mas, así podrás demostrarle a Aizen lo que has hecho y derrotarlo"_-le exclamo, "_Te he dicho mil veces que no me insultes"_-le reprocho, "_Pues entonces has las cosas bien, y deja de estar de lamentona"_-volvió a decirle su Zanpakutou, Shizuka suspiro lo que dijo su Zanpakutou era cierto tenia que demostrarle a Aizen todo lo que había progresado y no iba a perder la oportunidad, _"Kamisuri_-lo llamo, "_¿Que quieres?"_- le dijo de mala gana, "_Gracias, no se que haría si no me hubieras aconsejado"-_ella sonrió y pudo ver como su Zanpakutou se sonrojo, "_Idiota"- _Shizuka se levanto y se dirigió nuevamente al cuartel, y vio que aun los Capitanes no habían salido, así que aprovecho para decir la decisión que había tomado. Los Capitanes miraron hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió y entro Shizuka, camino y se coloco al frente.

-He tomado mi decisión-en su mirada se veía su determinación- Acepto ser la Capitana de la 5ta División.

-¡Lo dices en serio!-le pregunto Hitsugaya.

-Si, lo demostrare a Aizen todo lo que pude lograr y me vengare de lo me hizo.

-Entonces, ¡Felicidades!-le dijo Kyoraku- sabia que aceptarías.

-Gracias-le dijo cuando lo miro, luego dirigió su mirada al Comandante-Cuando inicio con mis deberes.

-A partir de mañana.


	10. Bound:La Invasion a la Sociedad de Almas

_**Capítulo 10: Bound: La invacion a la Sociedad de Almas **_

Habían pasado 1 mes desde que le dieron el cargo de Capitana a Shizuka, algunos de los miembros no estaban de acuerdo en que la hija de un traidor ocupara ese puesto, pero nadie se atrevía a oponerse a la decisión del Comandante. Ella a estado ocupada estos días por los informes que le han encargado, ya que en el mundo real a habido conflicto por culpa de los Bound.

-Ahh!, ya me canse,ya me duele mano de tanto escribir-se quejo y se estiro en la silla-¡Son demasiados!

-Tenemos que terminarlos para mañana-le dijo la Teniente Hinamori-ya nos quedan poco Capitana Shizuka.

-Solo llámame Shizuka, me siento vieja cuando me dices Capitana tantas veces-le dijo tomando algunos informes.

-Esta bien Shizuka-le sonrió.

-Hinamori, ¿no te sientes incomoda por tenerme como Capitana a pesar de quien soy hija?-le pregunto, desde hace días ha intentado preguntarle pero no quería incomodarla.

-Me sorprendí cuando me informaron sobre el cargo, pero comprendí que tu no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo...-callo por un momento, recordarlo le hacia sentir mal- él.

-Discúlpame por hacerte recordar eso-le dijo, se levanto y se sentó al lado de ella.-Te prometo que le haré pagar por el daño que a causa a todos y a ti.

-Gracias-Hinamori miro a Shizuka, ella tenia que admitirlo para ser su hija no tenia nada de parecido a Aizen. Luego de haber terminado los informes Hinamori se retiro y luego de un rato Shizuka salio de su cuartel, ella camino por el pasillo y se detuvo a contemplar la luna, una de las cosas que mas le gustaba a Shizuka aparte de la comida y los dulces era dar paseos nocturnos y contemplar la luna. "_Otro día sin ustedes"-_susurro para si misma, sintió una mano en su cabeza haciendo que se asustara.

-¿Porque estas llorando?-le pregunto alguien de tras de ella, ella se giro sobre sus talones y vio que era Ukitake.

-No... no es por nada-le contesto limpiándose las lagrimas que se le había derramado-no se preocupe.

-Como que no me preocupe-le reprocho-estoy a cargo de ti, así que tengo que saber que te pasa.

-Fue que... me acorde de mi mama y mi hermano-dijo bajando a cabeza-no pude evitar...

-Te entiendo, no es fácil perder a tus seres queridos-le contesto, se acerco a ella y la abrazo-nosotros no permitiremos que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

-Muchas gracias Ukitake-san-lo que le dijo la reconforto, estar en los brazos de Ukitake se sentía como el abrazo de un padre, cosa que ella siempre anhelaba.-y ¿Que hace tan tarde por aquí?

-Me dirigió a la oficina de Byakuya- le contesto-¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Si, claro-los dos caminaron hacia la oficina del Capitán Kuchiki.

* * *

_**Byakuya´s Pov **_

Estaba terminando de revisar los informes que me faltaban, cuando escuche que alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante-dije, la puerta se abrió y entraron Ukitake y Shizuka.

-Buenas noches Byakuya-me saludo Ukitake acercándose al escritorio.

-Buenas noche Kuchiki-san-me dijo Shizuka,tenia los ojos un poco rojos y supuse que estaría llorando, así que no quise preguntar.

-Buenas noches, ¿Que hacen por aquí tan tarde?- les pregunte.

-Vine a hablar contigo y me encontré con Shizuka en el camino y le pedí que me acompañara- me dijo, Shizuka y él se sentaron en la silla.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Recibí un informe de que Rukia fue herida por uno de los Bound-lo que dijo me preocupo, aunque me mostrara indiferente con ella, era mi hermana menor.

-Y ¿Como se encuentra?-pregunto Shizuka preocupada.

-Gracias a dios, sus heridas fueron curadas por Orihime Inoue.

-¿Orihime Inoue?-pregunto confusa-¿Quien es ella?

-Es amiga de Kurosaki Ichigo,ella tiene habilidades curativas.

-Se refiere a aquel chico de cabello naranja, que se enfrento a Aizen.

-Así es.

-Y ¿Que hay sobre los Bound?—pregunte. .

-Tienen pensado venir al Seireitei, pero no sabemos cuando sera eso-dijo Ukitake.

-Entonces debemos estar preparados para cuando lleguen-dijo Shizuka levantándose de la silla.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto Ukitake.

-Si, estoy cansada por revisar todos los informes, y ademas no he podido dormir bien estos días.

-¿Te estas quedando en la habitación que te dio Unohana o estas en la que era de Aizen?-le pregunte.

-Estoy en la que me dio Unohana, ni loca duermo en esa habitación que era de él.

-¿Porque no?

-Estar en esa habitación me da escalofríos se siente como si él estuviera hay-dijo bostezando-Bueno me retiro, que pasen Buenas noches.

-Que descanses-dijo Ukitake.

-Buenas noches-le dije, salio de la oficina y Ukitake y yo continuamos hablando por un rato, luego nos retiramos y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos casas.

* * *

Al día siguiente Shizuka no se levanto muy bien, se quedo toda la noche despierta por culpa de su Hollow interno quien empezó a amenazarla de que tomaría el control de su cuerpo, "_Un día de estos te daré una paliza que te vas arrepentir"-_pensó. Salio de su habitación y se dirigió a su cuartel, uno de sus oficiales le informo que alguien la estaba buscando y que la estaba esperando en su oficina.

-Akuma-senpai-dijo sorprendida al verlo cuando abrió la puerta y mas con el uniforme de la fuerza especiales del 2do escuadrón.

-¡Shizuka-chan!-camino hacia ella y la abrazo-vine a verte, me entere de que te asignaron como Capitana, no lo podía creer, así que vine haber si era cierto.

-Si, tampoco lo podía creer que me asignaran este cargo-le dijo separándose de él-pero... ¿estas en la 2da División?

-Si, me asignaron como miembro de la fuerza de castigo.

-Felicidades, estoy muy feliz por ti-lo felicito y lo abrazo, luego se sentaron y hablaron sobre como le había ido en la Academia antes de que lo asignaran miembro de la 2da División, también supo de que Zero pertenece a la 6ta División.

-Shizuka, quiero decirte algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo-le dijo nervioso, ese era el momento para confesarse. Él decidió respectar la decisión que Shizuka tomara si lo aceptaba o no.

-¿Porque estas nervioso Akuma-senpai?-le pregunto- ¿que quieres decirme?

-Cuando te vi la primera vez, me pareciste una chica... hermosa, a pesar de todo lo que has pasado has salido adelante y eso lo admiro, para serte sincero yo...- bajo la cabeza y respiro-yo-yo te quiero Shizuka.

-Yo también te quiero Akuma-senpai-dijo ella sonriendo- para mi eres como un herm...

-No, no de esa forma-la interrumpió-lo que trato de decirte es que...-cerro los ojos "_Esto es tan difícil para mi"_-pensó-Lo que trato de decirte es que me gustas mucho, la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti, aunque no sea correspondido pero al menos quería decirte lo que siento por ti.

Lo que le dijo Akuma la sorprendió no se imagino que alguien como el la quisiera, tenia que admitir de que esta halagada, él era un chico lindo y guapo pero ella solo lo quería como un hermano mayor.

-Akuma-senpai, te agradezco lo que me dijiste, pero solo te puedo ver como un hermano para mi, se que esto te afecta pero no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo, perdóname por favor-le dijo bajando la cabeza, se sentía muy apenada por eso.

-No tengo nada de que perdonarte- se paro y camino hacia ella para luego agacharse y quedar de rodillas- te agradezco de que hallas sido sincera conmigo, esto no afectara nuestra amistad al contrario siempre estaré contigo, apoyándote como un hermano- se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente.

-A-akuma-senpai yo...- callo por un momento y lo miro-te agradezco que me entiendas- se levanto y lo abrazo, se sentía un poco mal por esto pero era mejor decir la verdad y no darle falsas esperanzas.

-Te quiero mucho Shizuka, de eso nunca lo olvides- la abrazo fuerte y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero Akuma-san-él se sorprendió por como lo llamo, en ese instante sonó la alarma. "_Alerta de seguridad, infiltración detectada en el sector Kusajishi oeste implemente medidas de seguridad, repito: infiltración detectada en el sector Kusajishi oeste implemente medidas de seguridad._

-¡Que es eso?-pregunto Shizuka dejándolo de abrazar.

-Deber se la alarma de infiltración.

-Son.. son los Bound, pero llegaron muy rápido dijo, entonces apareció uno de los oficiales avisándole a Shizuka sobre un reunión de emergencia que acaba de convocar el Comandante a todos los Capitanes de que se reunieran de inmediato en la 1ra División.

* * *

_**Por otro lado en el Rukongai... **_

Ichigo y los demás aparecen a la Sociedad de Almas para buscar a Kariya, Rukia decide volver a al Seireitei y los demás se quedan en casa de Kukaku. Yoruichi decide ocupar la casa de Kukaku como centro de operación mientras que Ichigo y los demás buscan el paradero de los bounts. Yoruichi quiere reunir información sobre Ran-Tao, quien sería el responsable de la creación de los bounts.

* * *

_**En el Seireitei en la 1ra División... **_

Cuando todos los Capitanes están reunidos el Comandante les da las siguientes ordenes:

-La reunión de Capitanes inicia la sección la infiltración de los Bound fue confirmada, por lo tanto estas son mis ordenes: Todos los escuadrones estarán en alerta de segundo nivel de inmediato-dijo- ademas debido a la gravedad de la situación le asignare inmediatamente al Capitán Hitsugaya del 10mo escuadrón como el responsable de la captura de los Bound.

-Si, Capitán General-dijo Hitsugaya.

-Tenemos problemas para reunir información confiable Capitán dijo nuevamente- también se esta buscando información en el departamento de investigación y desarrollo, debe averiguar que esta pasando en realida y extender sus hallazgos a los 13 escuadrones.

-Si, señor.

-Finalmente y esta es la directiva mas importante de todos-guardo silencio por un momento-Cualquiera que se tope con un Bound, debe eliminarlo sin dudarlo-Después de dar esa orden, Comandante llamo a Shizuka.

-Shizuka tu no participaras en la Captura.

-Entendido-dijo sorprendiendo un poco a todos por no haber reclamado nada, pero tenia sus razones, por eso le seria mejor no pelear por ahora.

-Es extraño que no hallas reclamado a Yama-jii por no dejarte participar en la captura-dijo Kyoraku.

-Tengo mis razones de no hacerlo, no se preocupe-le dijo sonriendo le un poco. "_No quiero que ella se meta"_-pensó.

-¿Que?, no quieres que tu amigita participe-se burlo Kurotsuchi-que mala eres.

-Bueno, si quiere que ella participe no sera para eliminar los Bound, sino a ti- lo miro- dice que la tienes cansada de tanto que hablas, fenómeno.

-¡Mocosa insolente!-le grito-¡Te voy a...!

-¡Porque no me dejas tranquila! ¡Ya me tienes harta!-le grito-¡Lo único que quieres es ponerme tus sucias manos en mi, pero no lo vas a logras!

-¡Ya es suficiente!-ordeno el Comandante para que se callaran.-Eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse.

* * *

_**Por lo tanto en el Rukonagi... **_

Los Bound logran entrar al Rukongai pero se separan. Kariya y Koga se encuentran con el Teniente de la 2da Omaeda y con el Sub-Capitán de la 7ma División Tetsuzaemon Iba.

-¡Hay están!-dijo Omaeda junto con su escuadrón.-Yo iré primero.

-No, yo tendré el primer turno-dijo el Teniente Iba- Con que aparecen en plena luz del día, eh. ¡Que descaro tienen!

-Amo Kariya, me permitiría encargarme de este imbécil-le dijo Kugo a Kariya.

-Ah si, seria una buena prueba para nosotros-dijo apartándose del lugar, así que Kugo utilizo a su mascota Dalk y derroto a los tenientes junto con sus escuadrones, luego de haberlos derrotado se van del lugar y después parece el Capitán Hitsugaya con su escuadrón al ver lo sucedió ordena a sus miembros buscar al personar medico para curar los heridos y da la orden de alerta de batalla, apareció Matsumoto después de haber estado en el mundo de los vivos y se disculpa por no haber detenido al infiltración de los Bound.

Por otro lado, Rukia se encontraba caminando por el Rukongai cuando pareció el Bound Yoshi.

-Vaya, vaya otra vez tu, que coincidencia -dijo Yoshi sonriendo.- esto sera divertido.

-No puede ser- dijo Rukia retrocediendo, entonces Yoshi libera a su mascota Nieder y se enfrentan, a Rukia se le hace difícil defenderse solamente con kido ya que ella no portaba su Zanpakutou.

* * *

_**Nuevamente en la 1ra División... **_

El Comandante ordena nuevamente otra reunión para dar una nueva información que el Capitán Kuchiki había encontrado. El Comandante informa que después de una profunda investigación a los documentos históricos proporcionados por el Capitán Kuchiki, hay mucha información nueva que hay que dar a conocer. Que hace tiempo se condujo una serie de experimentos en el Seireitei, los cuales están estrictamente prohibidos. Eso sucedió mucho antes de la creación del departamento de investigación y desarrollo.

El responsable de esos experimentos fue un científico llamado Ran-Tao, los documentos históricos se refieren a él como el investigador perverso, al parecer su trabajo se baso en el estudio de la vida eterna, pero en algún momento ocurrió un grave accidente y esto afecto directamente a varias almas en el ciclo del renacimiento, así surgió una raza mutante de humanos con habilidades anormales en el mundo de los vivos. Después del accidente Ran-Tao asumió la responsabilidad de la tragedia y fue expulsada del Seireitei, en cuanto a los Bound fueron expulsados para que no hicieran daño en el mundo de los vivos.

-Para proteger el mundo de los vivos o algún superior quiso enterrar la evidencia para ocultar su participación-dijo Kyoraku.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Kyoraku-le dijo Ukitake.

-Eso no importa, lo único que importa es reconocer que nosotros causamos este problema-dijo el Comandante.

-Esto parece confirmar que los bound buscan venganza, como nos informo la Teniente Matsumoto-dijo Hitsugaya.

-Entonces, estos quiere decir que ellos lo están haciendo por haber sido rechazados por la Sociedad de Almas-especulo Shizuka.

-Es posible, pero independientemente de sus motivos los Bound deben ser eliminados-dijo- hay otro detalle importante que debo comunicarles, el Shinigame Sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo volvió a entrar a la Sociedad de Almas desde el mundo de los vivos.

-Ese tal Ichigo es bastante trabajador, ¿no?-se burlo Kyoraku. En ese momento apareció un guardia informando que se a detectado ondas Bound y el Reiatsu de Rukia Kuchiki, entonces los miembros del 13 escuadrón se dirigieron al área 43 del distrito del Rukonagi del este.

* * *

_**Nuevamente en el Rukongai... **_

Rukia y Yoshi seguían peleando, cada vez mas a Rukia se le dificultaba enfrentarse con el Bound. Cuando Yoshi iba a cortarla, Rukia utilizo un kido llamado Bakudo 1: Sai, para así poder ganar tiempo y utilizo otro Kido llamado Hado 33:Sokatsui, pero Yoshi se cubrió con su gran abanico, así que Rukia escapa herida en el brazo derecho, se esconde en una casa abandonada y se encuentra con Riri un alma mod creada por Urahara para detectar a los Bound, ella le entrega una katana a Rukia para que se defienda y le dice que no es mucho pero es para aunque sea se mantega a salvo. En eso Rukia escucha en ruido y encuentra a una pequeña niña con su hermanito recién nacido, así que Rukia se da cuenta de que la Bound esta a fuera y le pide a Riri que se vaya junto que la niña.

Yoshi captura a la niña y amenaza con matarla, pero por un momento Yoshi utiliza su espada para herir a Rukia en el pecho, utiliza su abanico y la sigue hiriendo hasta que nuevamente toma su espada y se la clava en la pierna a Rukia, así que la patea y sale volando por los aires y en ese preciso momento parece Byakuya y utiliza a su Senbonsakura para herir a Yoshi, y tomo a Rukia en sus brazos, momento después aparece Ichigo y Orihime, entonces Yoshi aparece de nuevo y se escapa, se siente un gran temblor y uno de los edificios principales del Seireitei se desploman.

* * *

_**En el Seireitei... **_

Los escuadrones de la 1ra, 5to,10mo y 13ra se encontraban en el lugar donde se desplomaron los edificios.

-Increíble, como pudo pasar algo así dijo el Capitán Ukitake-poner una bomba en la celda de penitencia, con que motivo.

-Eso es una declaración de guerra-dijo el Comandante- la celda de penitencia fue construidas con rocas X,X,por que es resistente a ataque espirituales, debió haber llevado un tiempo ideal un plan tan elaborado Por lo que significa que los responsables realmente detestan a la Sociedad de Almas. Incrementen el numero de hombres en la fuerza de búsqueda, tenemos que describir su ubicación lo antes posible.

-¡Si señor!-dijeron todos. El Capitán Hitsugaya se encontraba recorriendo los lugares, cuando apareció Matsumoto.

-Son los Bound, ¿verdad?

-Fracase, debí haber detenido esto.

-Hay que detenerlos-dijo Matsumoto. Por otro lado, en la Mansión Kuchiki, Rukia esta siendo atendida por el cuerpo medico, Byakuya se retira y se encuentra a Ichigo y a Orihime por el pasillo.

-¿Como esta Rukia?-le pregunto Ichigo-¡No me escuchaste,quiero saber si esta bien!

-Se va a recuperar completamente, pero la herida es muy profunda. Me gustaría que descansara aquí hasta que se recupere por completo.

-Gracias al cielo-dijo Orihime.

-Esta recuperación jamas se hubiera sido posible sin la voluntad y la determinación de su hermano mayor-dijo Kurodo-Prueba que jamas debe subestimar el amor Fraterna.

-Si, buen trabajo mereces una felicitación-le dijo Ririn.

-Le salvaste la vida-dijo Ichigo y byakuya lo miro-estará segura aquí gracias, pero voy contra los Bound y necesito ayuda.

-¿Que puedo hacer?-pregunto Byakuya.

-Atacaron a Rukia sabiendo que no se había recuperado de sus heridas, fue un blanco fácil eso nos distraería esa cosas me dan nauseas-dijo Ichigo- y haré que paguen por ello.

-No puedo ayudarte-dijo Byakuya.

-¡Vas a permitir que nos hagan esto Byakuya!

-Los 13 escuadrones ya fueron asignados para manejar esto y no veo necesidad de unir fuerzas contigo

-¡Como puede...!

-Kurosaki-kun-lo llamo Inoue.

-Vuelve al mundo de los vivos donde perteneces-le dijo Byakuya.

-Ja, ya lo entiendo,el enemigo de ayer es el enemigo de hoy, no es eso-le dijo Ichigo-Vayámonos Inoue

-Ah, pero...

-Confió en que cuidaras a Rukia-le dijo cuando se detuvo y luego siguió caminando.

-Me alegra de que Rukia te tenga a ti-le dijo Inoue, hizo una reverencia y se fue con Ichigo.

Kariya llega a uno de las peores regiones del Rukongai llamado Kusajishi. Y algunos aldeanos se enfrentan con él, en ese momento aparece koga y le dice a Ichinose que lo ayude a calmar a Kariya, el cual le dice que quería divertirse antes de que ellos llegaran, todos los aldeanos se lanzan sobre ellos, pero son derrotados por Ichinose y Koga. Koga le dice que no deberían hacer tanto alborota para no llamar la atención de los Shinigami, pero kariya le dice que no es una mala idea, entonces le dice al jefe de los matones que si quieren unirse para voltear la Sociedad de Almas de cabeza. Ichigo y los demas salen en busca de los Bound junto con Ganjou. Al caer la noche Byakuya se dirige al bosque donde se encuentra con kariya.

-¿Entonces, tu eres Jin Kariya?-pregunto Byakuya.

-Así es.

-Así que piensas que puedes hacer lo que se te plasca.

-Ja, esa Rukia Kuchiki, la shinigami que Yoshi hirió sin piedad, tengo entendido que es tu hermana menor-le dijo- ¿Buscas venganza?

-No estoy aquí por mi hermana, debo proteger estas tierras y matare a los enemigos de la Sociedad de almas, no importa quienes sean-lo amenazo.

-Huh.- en ese momento Kariya utilizo su técnica del viento.

-¿Porque no levantas la guardia.?-pregunto Byakuya.

-No hay necesidad, puedes atacar cuando tu quieras.

-Con que asi son las cosas-Byakuya utiliza el shunpo y apareció detrás de Kariya, desvaino su Zanpakutou para atacarlo pero Kariya lo esquiva.- Aparentemente los Bound desarrollaron algo equivalente al shunpo.

-Oh, te atreviste a posarme creo que ahora es mi turno-dijo Kariya posicionándose para atacar, utiliza su técnica del viento para desaparecer y la utiliza para atacarlo pero Byakuya lo esquiva. -¡Te tengo!-le dice desde arriba, pero no le logra dar. Byakuya lo ataca con su espada pero Kariya la esquiva de nuevo.

-Me dicen que los Bound controlan muñecos-dijo Byakuya-supongo que en tu caso, tu muñeco es invisible.

-Si, puede ser.

-En ese caso, acabare con los dos al mismo tiempo.-Y nuevamente Byakuya y Kariya se enfrentan en una batalla, utilizando su Zanpakutou y él su técnica de viento.

-Byakuya Kuchiki, tan poderoso como esperaba, me alegra verte encontrado.

-¿Porque?

-Perteneces a uno de los clanes nobles de la Sociedad de Almas, y como jefe de esa familia se dice que eres el mas fuerte de la historia del clan-le dijo- es natural ¿no crees?, que alguien de mi destreza y capacidad quiera ponerse a prueba ante alguien como tu. Eh decidió que tu fuerza cumple con los requisitos.

-Entonces, ¿Que piensas hacer?.

-¿Hablas de mi plan?, de todos los capitanes de los trece escuadrones de guardias de la corte que protegen la Sociedad de Almas, tu eres el mas famoso-dijo- entonces, si eres derrotado la gente del Seireitei perderá motivación.

-No digas tonterías.

-Ah, no son tonterías jamas habría venido aquí si no supiera que podría vencerte. Sin embargo eres un poco mas inocente de lo que había leído a cerca de ti, unas de mis camaradas estuvo a punto de terminar con la vida Rukia y me dicen que estabas desesperado por salvarle la vida, ademas ahora que estas aquí para vengar a tu hermana menor, ¿Que raro?, que alguien como tu caiga en un engaño tan obvio.

-No escuchaste, ya te lo he dicho, jure matar a los enemigos de la Sociedad de Almas no importa quienes sean.-Entonces Byakuya utilizo su Senbonzakura para atacar a kariya, este lo esquiva por un momento pero es atrapado, así que utiliza su técnica del viento para defenderse. Entonces Kariya emboca un conjuro para hacer un tornando de viento, y rodea a Byakuya, estos atacan a Byakuya lanzardalo por los aires, pero utiliza el hado para liberarse, ataca a Kariya y luego utiliza el hado 4:Byakurai, para atacarlo pero este no le da.

Y nuevamente se enfrentan Zanpakuto contra la técnica de viento, hasta que los dos quedan en una posición Kariya tiene su mano en el cuello de Byakuya y Byakuya tiene su espada en el cuello de Kariya.

-Tienes mucho valor, para enfrentarme cara a cara, eso es admirable-le dijo Byakuya, y este se dio cuenta de que tenia una herida en el cuello. Al igual que Kariya- pero ahora podría cortarte la cabeza con un simple giro de muñeca.

-Oh, no, no lo creo, morirás antes de poder moverte-utilizaron su shunpo y de un movimiento rápido Kariya volvió a herirlo en el cuello, Byakuya disperso nuevamente su Senbonzakura y Kariya a su muñeco, en eso se hizo un tornado con las dos técnicas y en ese mismo instante apareció Ichigo y lanzo un Getsuga Tenshou, haciendo que se separaran.

* * *

_**Shizuka´s Pov **_

Después de haber ayudado a los miembros de los escuadrones 1ro, 10mo y 13ra División en el problema del desplomo de los edificios, me dirigí a mi cuartel a buscar unos informes para luego llevarlos al cuartel de 7ma División luego le pregunte a Ukitake-san como seguía Rukia, a pesar de que no la he visto todavía, me preocupo por ella. El día estuvo muy ajetreado por culpa de los Bound, así que fui a caminar un poco por el bosque.

Me detuve por un momento y sentí que había en una batalla cerca, así que me dirigí hacia el lugar, y entonces vi a Kuchiki-san peleando con un hombre que vestía de forma extraña y supuse que era el tal Bound Jin Kariya. Sus forma de pelear eran impresionantes, era la primera vez que veia a Kuchiki-san pelear.

-¡Asombroso!-dije, eran muy rápidos y entonces vi como el Capitán utilizo su Zanpakutou la cual se convirtió en miles de pétalos de cerezo, su técnica era hermosa pero poderosa la vez. Ataco a Kariya pero este la esquivo por un momento, volvió a utilizarla hasta que logro atraparlo pero se libero usando su técnica para defenderse, empezó a decir un conjuro logrando que se formara un gran tornado de viento y rodearon a Kuchiki-san y estos lo atraparon haciendo que saliera volando por los aire, pero utilizo el Bakudo 33 para liberarse y ataco a Kariya utilizando el Hado 4 pero no le logra dar.

-Ese Kariya es muy fuerte, pero Kuchiki-san lo derrotara-de nuevo se enfrentaron, pero esta vez quedaron en una posición que ninguno de los dos se movía hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se habrían herido en el cuello-¡No puede ser!- quise ayudar al Capitán pero sabia que él no me lo permitiría, así que me quede escondida detrás de un árbol y poco alejados de ellos, utilizaron su shunpo y de un movimiento rápido Kariya volvió a herirlo en el cuello, el Capitán volvió a dispersar su Zanpakutou y Kariya su técnica en eso se formo un gran tornado con aquellas dos técnicas y continuaron peleando, en ese momento apareció como un rayo azul haciendo que se separan.

Gire mi mirada para ver de quien había sido y me sorprendí de verlo, era Ichigo estuvieron hablando y Kariya empezó a reunir energía espiritual y su herida se estaba curando, cuando hubo terminado volvió a utilizar su técnica del viento para formar una esfera en él, entonces Ichigo utilizo su bankai y ataco a Kariya, era una pelea increíble pero me sentía inútil por no ayudar. Entonces vi como Kuchiki-san dejo caer su espada la cual desapareció en el piso, y aparecieron enormes espadas las cuales se convirtieron en pétalos de cerezos, _"S-su bankai, e-es increíble"_-pensé, entonces ataco a Ichigo y a Kariya haciendo que se separaran, Ichigo le exclamo por eso y el Capitán le dijo que estorbaba .

Y nuevamente se enfrentan causando una gran explosión de pronto cayo una gran bola azul del cielo causando mucho polvo pero lo que vi me sorprendió mucho, había aparecido una mujer vestida como Capitana Kariya le pregunto quien era y ella contesto que era Ran-Tao.

-¡Ran-Tao, ella es la creadora de los Bound y fue expulsada por eso!-pero donde ella había estado todo este tiempo, Kariya le dijo que ella era la culpable de todo los sufrimientos que ellos pasaron, entonces Ran-Tao le pregunto que se él quería matarla, pero Ichigo se interpuso y le dijo que no permitiría que le hicieran daño porque tenia muchas preguntas que ella tenia que contestar y Kariya le dijo que solo la mataría cuando el haya destruido el Seireitei. Entonces Kuchiki-san utilizo su Senbonzaruka para atacar a Kariya pero lo esquivo, y nuevamente lo volvió atacar pero se escapo así que Ichigo lo siguió y pudo herirlo en el brazo.

-¿Q-que son estas cosas?-pregunte, ya que aparecieron bolas de metal atacándolos y apareció otro hombre delante de Kariya y las bolas se transformaron en un muñeco y empezó a atacarlos de nuevo hasta que desaparecieron, Kariya y aquel hombre se habían escapado. Ichigo le pregunto al Capitán que si no lo iba a seguir y él le dijo que ya habrá otra oportunidad, entonces desapareció.

-¿Hasta cuando permanecerás escondida hay?-escuche una voz detrás de mi y sabia a quien pertenecía, me gire lentamente.

-¡Ku-kuchiki-san!-tenia heridas en el cuello-Quería ayudarlo pero sabia que no me lo permitiría vi como su mirada cambio -y ademas el Comandante me lo prohibió.

-Tienes razón no lo permitiría- lo mire asombrada, vi que su herida estaba volviendo a sangrar así que saque un pañuelo que tenia guardado y se lo coloque en el cuello-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Hay que curar su herida-volví a cubrirla, sentía su mirada en mi y entonces lo mire "_¡Oh por dios,s-s-sus ojos... son hermosos!"_-sentía mi cara ardiendo tenia a Kuchiki-san tan cerca de mi que mi corazón se estaba acelerando-Hay q-q-que llevarlo donde Unohana-san para que lo cure- el Capitán di un paso adelante, empezó a acercarse a mi y pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

-Tienes un pequeño rasguño en tu mejilla- y sentí como roso su mano en mi mejilla-Tu también deberías ver que te revisen.

-¡N-no se preocupe, no es nada!-retrocedí, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho y mis mejillas estaban rojas- Lo importante es que usted se atienda.

-Tienes razón ademas...-lo mire, sus ojos se veían hermosos por el reflejo de la luna-Te ves adorable cuando estas avergonzada- me sonrió y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, me habían dicho que Kuchiki-san era una persona fría y arrogante con las demás personas, que solo se preocupa por el mismo pero... hoy era la primera vez que lo veía tan amable y tan... "_No, no, debe estar delirando por su herida, si, debe ser eso". "¿Oh no?_

* * *

Al día siguiente kariya ya había reunido a todos los matones y criminales de Kusajishi, para invadir el Seireitei, mientras tanto dentro del Seireitei algunos de los miembros de los escuadrón estaban ayudando en las construcciones de los edificios que se habían desplomado el día anterior.

-Buenos días Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san-dijo Shizuka caminando hacia ellos.

-Buenos días Shizuka-chan-dijo Ukitake-¿En donde estabas anoche?, te estaba buscando y no te encontré en ningún lado-Shizuka se paro en seco, si le decía lo que ocurrió anoche y mas con lo de Byakuya, no la dejarían tranquila.

-Y-yo fui a caminar anoche y regrese tarde-miro hacia donde estaba construyendo.- Han avanzado muy rápido.

-Parece que nos hemos vuelto mejores reparando cosas-dijo Kyoraku.

-Ademas con las ultimas invasiones de los ryokas, tantos los guerreros como los obreros han tenido mucha practica señor-le dijo la Teniente Nanao.

-No importa cuentas veces lo reparemos, el problema no se a resuelto aun, no sabemos quien lo destruyo o cual era su propósito-dijo Ukitake

-Obviamente fue una distraccion-dijo Kurosuchi apareciendo en el lugar-los Bound hicieron esto en el momento en que llegaron para que nos no diéramos cuenta de algo mas.

-Pero porque destruir algo que se repara tan fácilmente-dijo Kyoraku

-Aaah, que inocente no lo ves, la distracción que esto causo fue mental no física todo el Seireitei esta en un completo caos.

-¿Que quieres decir son eso?-le pregunto Shizuka.

-Que descuidados nos hemos vuelto para que alguien entre al Seireitei así de fácil-empezó a caminar hasta que se detuvo-pero esperen, me pregunto...

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Kyoraku.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Ukitake.

-Eso no... no es nada, vamos Nemu acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo- Nemu y Kurosuchi se fueron.- Por cierto Shizuka, si quieres saber mas puedes ir a mi laboratorio

-No muchas gracias, prefiero quedarme con la duda-dijo caminando para irse.

-¿Ya te vas?-le pregunto Ukitake.

-Si, debo ir a mi cuartel, nos vemos al rato.-camino por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su cuartel, cuando iba a doblar vio que venia Byakuya, del susto se escondió.

-¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?!-susurro-¿Porque me escondo de Kuchiki-san?¿Sera por lo de anoche?-volvió a mirar y vio que estaba hablando con unos de los miembros de algún cuartel.

-¿Capitana Shizuka?-escucho que alguien la llamo haciendo que brincara del susto-¿Que hace?

-¡Por dios, que susto me diste!.

-Discúlpeme, pero le traigo estos informes.

-Ah, gracias y disculpa, era que estaba pensando en algo y me asuste cuando me hablaste de cerca.

-No se preocupe, con permiso.

-Gracias por los informes-le dijo, entonces suspiro, el susto que le había dado casi hace que la mate de un paro cardíaco y entonces volvió a mirar y vio que el Capitán se estaba acercando.-¡Mierda que hago!, Shizuka cálmate, solo salúdalo normal como siempre-tomo aire, abrió el informe y fingió estar revisándolo y entonces salio.

-Oh, buenos días Kuchiki-san-dijo levantando la mirada.

-Buenos días Shizuka-le dijo y ella siguió caminado-Shizuka-la llamo ella se detuvo, su corazón empezó a latir rápido cuando escucho sus pasos acercándose a ellas-¿Has visto al Ukitake?

-A-acabo de estar con él y con Kyoraku-san-le dijo al darse la vuelta-los deje en el lugar donde están reconstruyendo los edificios que se desplomaron.

-Esta bien-sus ojos que estaban de manera fría cambiaron a unos amables, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara, lentamente fue levantando su mano y la estaba acercando a su mejilla cuando alguien lo llamo.

-Byakuya-bajo la mano rápidamente y se giro para ver quien era-Te estaba buscando..

-Yo también Shizuka me dijo donde estabas con Kyoraku y me estaba dirigiendo para allá Shizuka estaba estática y pensar que Byakuya la iba a tocar de nuevo eso hizo que se quedara dura como una piedra, su cara estaba toda roja como una ají picante.

-¿Shizuka, estas bien?-le pregunto Ukitake al verla roja-¿Tienes fiebre?-se le acerco y coloco su mano en la frente.

-No,no,no se preocupe-y miro a Byakuya el cual la estaba mirando y bajo la mirada rápidamente yo-yo me voy a mi cuartel para terminar de revisar los informes, co-con permiso- se fue rápidamente si se quedaba mas tiempo de seguro le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco.

-¿Pero, que le sucederá a Shizuka?-se pregunto Ukitake, ya que era la primera vez que la veía así.

-No lo se-le contesto Byakuya. Shizuka casi corrió por los pasillo para poder llegar rápido a su oficina, abrió la puerta, entro y la cerro, se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, su corazón no dejaba se latir rápido y su cara aun estaba roja, abrazo su rodillas y escondió su rostro en sus brazos.

-¡¿Shizuka, que sucede?!-escucho que alguien la llamo, levanto la cabeza rápidamente para ver quien estaba en su oficina y era Hinamori-Tienes la cara roja, ¿paso algo?-. Ahora no sabia como iba a explicarle como Byakuya estaba a punto de acariciarle la mejilla, como que hizo la otra noche después de su batalla con el Bound Kariya.

-No-no es nada-se levanto y camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó, tomo una bocada de aire para calmarse.

-Como que nada, mira como estas toda nerviosa.

-Sabes como me pongo cada ves que ese fenómeno de Kurosuchi anda por hay, eso me saca de quicio- tuvo que decirle esa mentira, ademas Hinamori sabia como se ponía Shizuka cuando ella y Kurosuchi se ponen a discutir. Se quedo pensativa un rato-Oye Hinamori, como tu tienes mucho tiempo siendo teniente ¿Cuanto sabes de Kuchiki-san?.

-¿Del Capitán Kuchiki?-se quedo pensativa un rato y luego abrió sus ojos como platos-¡TE GUSTA EL CAPITÁN KUCHIKI!- lo que dijo hizo que Shizuka se cayera de golpe de la silla.

-¡Pe-pero que estas diciendo!-volvió a ponerse colorada de nuevo-¡Solo te pregunte por curiosidad!-Hinamori sabia muy bien que era cierto, ademas antes de entrar a la oficina vio como Shizuka y el Capitán hablaba y como ella se sonrojaba, cuando Shizuka negaba algo que era verdad se le era muy difícil disimularlo-Solo te pregunte porque he escuchado algunos rumores.

-Aja, bueno como tienes "curiosidad" te lo diré- le dijo con un eje de ironía y entre comillas, se rió- Es el 28° jefe de la familia Kuchiki, una de las cuatro familias nobles de la Sociedad de Almas, él siempre a sido de esa forma, me refiero así frió con las demás personas pero la única que pudo derretir esa muralla de hielo fue Hisana su difunta esposa, según lo que se el Capitán Kuchiki hace 55 años atrás la conoció de la cual se enamoro y se caso con ella, aunque para eso tuvo que romper las reglas de su familia pero desgraciadamente su matrimonio no duro mucho ya que ella estaba muy enferma y murió.

-No sabia eso-se lamento-debió ser muy duro para Kuchiki-san.

-Si, aunque no lo demuestre él sufrió-le dijo-pero eso no es todo, Hisana era la hermana mayor de Rukia.

-¡En serio!

-Si, según lo que escuche ella le dijo al Capitán que si podía encontrarla y adoptarla como su hermana menor y para eso tuvo que romper las reglas nuevamente para cumplir esa promesa, así que juro delante de la tumba de sus ancestros que nunca volvería a quebrantar las reglas de nuevo. Entonces cuando sentenciaron a Rukia a muerte el Capitán no pudo oponerse porque si lo hacia rompería las reglas de nuevo.

-Eso debió de ser muy difícil, si yo fuera él no me importaran las reglas y protegería a mis seres queridos.-Shizuka por un momento sintió a alguien en la puerta, coloco su dedo en sus labios para que Hinamori hiciera silencio-Bueno terminemos de revisar estos informes-dijo y de un paso flash ya estaba en la puerta y la abrió de golpe, pero no había nadie-Tsck-chisto molesta y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Que pasa Shizuka?

-Sentí a alguien parado en la puerta escuchando nuestra conversación, pero se a ido.-volvió a sentarse en su silla _"Espero que no valla con el cuento de que me gusta Kuchiki-san porque si no, quien hubiera sido me la pagara"._

* * *

_**En algún lugar del los cuartes... **_

-Esta información sera muy buena para tu vergüenza Shizuka-dijo sonriendo, para luego desaparecer.

* * *

_**En el cuartel de la 5ta División...**_

_-_Bueno-dijo Hinamori en un susurro-Ahora dime, ¿Cuando estas cerca de Kuchiki-san, que sientes?

-Po-porque me-me preguntas eso-tomo algunos informes y empezó a revisarlos de manera rápida.

-Oh vamos Shizuka, no sabes disimular bien las mentiras ademas se te nota.

-¡¿Que se me nota, en verdad se nota?!-y de repente se callo, ya había metido la pata.

-¡AJA!-exclamo victoriosa Hinamori-¡Lo sabia, ademas y visto como el Capitán te mira, tu eres la única a quien la trata así.- Shizuka cubrió su rostro con sus manos muerta de la vergüenza.

-Ya, ya, esta bien...te lo diré- se paro de su silla y se sentó junta a ella, no quería tomar el riesgo de que alguien la escuchara, así que seria preferible decirlo en voz baja.-Cuando estoy cerca de él, mi corazón se acelera y me pongo nerviosa y ...

-Roja como un tomate-la interrumpió, Shizuka asintió con la cabeza-Eso Shizuka, es amor... te has enamorado de Kucki... –Shizuka le tapo la boca de golpe, y le hizo que baraja la voz.-Perdón, perdón.

-Por eso, te pregunte si sabias algo de él, pero al oír lo que me contaste vi que no tengo posibilidad-bajo la cabeza un poco desanimada.

-Porque lo dices.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, él rompió las reglas para casarse con una habitante del Rukongai, cosa que eso no se permite en las familias nobles y ademas yo también soy de hay, y para el colmo de hija de ese...-callo por un momento solo de recordarlo le hervía la sangre.

-Tienes razón, pero...-dijo algo pensativa-Quizás tenga alguna posibilidad.

-No lo creo-se levanto y camino hacia su asiento-mejor terminemos estos informes, antes de que los vengan a buscar.-Hinamori asintió y se puso a terminar de revisar los informes. En el bosque de Kusajishi los aldeanos que se aliaron con Kariya ya habían terminado de preparar los preparativo del ataque sorpresa al Seireitei, Hitsugaya, Renji y Matsumoto se separaron para buscar la ubicación de los Bound. Hitsugaya se encuentra con Ichinose, él le exige que le diga donde están los otros Bound pero Ichinose le contesta que no le dirá nada y entonces se enfrentan, pero se separan ya que Ichigo y Uryu aparecen, luego parecen Renji y Matsumoto y le dice que ya los aldeanos y los Bound ya salieron del bosque y entonces parece Inoue y Sado montados en un jabalí entonces Ichigo le pregunto ¿Que hacían hay? y ella le dijo que vino con Ganju y los demás Ganju y sus seguidores derrotaron algunos soldados que hacían guardia por el bosque. Entonces cada bounds se fueron hacías la puertas en donde estaban los guardianes Koga logro derrotar a Jidanbo y el Bound Sawatari gracias a la habilidad de su mascota Baura que puede controlar es espacio entre dimensiones aparecen en la puerta la cual la protegía Jidanbo y con todos los aldeanos junto con Kariya, "¡_El ejercito de invasores que se reunieron en el Distrito Rukongai 79, acaba de aparecer sin aviso en las puertas de Hakutou y Kukuriun, repórtense de inmediato es sus puestos de batalla. Repito El enemigo ataca las puertas de Hakutou y Kukuriun, repórtense a sus puestos de batalla!"._

* * *

_**Por otro lado...**_

Hitsugaya, Renji, Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Inoue, Matsumoto e Ichinose aun se encontraban en el bosque e Ichinose nuevamente se negaba a darles la ubicación de los Bound. Hitsugaya le dijo a Matsumoto de que él se encargaría de Ichinose y que ella y Renji fueran a buscar a los Bound, pero Ichinose les dice que no lo va a permitir y libera su Shikai, Hitsugaya lo ataca pero este desaparece y su Zanpakutou libera una luz capturando a todos y haciendo reflejos y atacándolos pero el resultado es que son entre ellos que están peleando por culpa del poder de la Zanpakutou, que es capaz de crear ilusiones para desconcertar a sus oponentes.

Cuando Ichinose iba a atacar a Sado una Zanpakutou apareció deteniendo su ataque y resulto ser el Capitán Kenpachi, este le dice que se hará cargo de Ichinose y los demás se retiran para buscar a los Bound. Kenpachi e Ichinose se enfrentan en una batalla, Ichinose lo ataca pero no logra herirlo y entonces Kenpachi le dice que si es todo lo que tiene, que mejor no le haga perder el tiempo con tonterías Ichinose libera su reiatsu y ataca a Kempachi pero este lo detiene, pero Ichinose un movimiento rapido lograr contar a Kemapchi en el hombro, pero él se descontrola y ataca a Ichinose pero él utiliza su técnica Saigyoku Nijigasumi este provoca la aparición de infinidad de parpadeos luminosos que parecen formar, todos ellos juntos, una gran esfera que envuelve todo lo que se encuentra dentro de un cierto radio. Cuando así lo desea Ichinose, la esfera se colapsa y se rompe, destruyendo todo lo que se encuentra en su interior, así como también todo lo que entre en contacto con la luz.

Kenpachi queda atrapado dentro dentro de esa esfera de luz y estaba disminuyendo, Ichinose camina para retirarse pero siente el reiatsu de Kenpachi y este logra destruir la esfera de luz causando una gran explosión, después de que el polvo desaparece Ichinose levanta la vista y se encuentra con la Zanapkutou de Kenpachi apuntándole Ichinose lo ataca y le dice que como puede la Sociedad de Almas tener a un hombre como Kenpachi como Capitán y que él no se merece ese puesto, pero Kenpachi le grita que es un idiota y lo corta desde el hombre hasta la cintura. Entonces Ichinose se levanta y decide terminar con esto y libera todo su reiatsu al igual que Kenpachi, se lanza sobre él con todo su poder pero su Zapakutou se rompe y es herido, luego caí al suelo y Kenpachi se va.

Todos los aldeanos se preparan para abrir las puertas para entrar al Seireitei, mientras que Hitsugaya y los demás se dirigen a lugar. Mientras tanto los aldeanos logran abrir las puertas completamente y se dirigen hacia dentro pero aparecen algunos shinigamis impidiéndole el paso, así que Kariya camina hacia delante y con su técnica del viento, los manda a volar a todos . Una vez dentro, Kariya se deshace de los aldeanos argumentando que no lo necesita más, estos molestos se lanzan contra él, pero Kariya vuelve a utilizar la técnica del viento para desaparecer de ellos y entonces parece Ichigo y Kariya derrumba el artefacto que utilizaron para abrir la puerta y esta se cierra, dejando a fuera a los demás Kariya le dice a Kugo y a Sawatari que buscara en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo lo que destruiría a la Sociedad de almas. Orihime cura a Jidanbo e Ichigo le dice que si podría abrirle la puerta, a pesar de estar lastimado logra abrirla, ellos entran pero Orihime se queda para poder curar completamente a Jidanbo. Ichigo y los demás se separan para buscar a los Bound, entonces aparece una mariposa del infierno informando sobre una reunión de emergencia en la 1ra División. Los de la Fuerza de Castigo de la 1ra División, se encuentran con el Bound Mabashi el cual utiliza su mascota Ritz para atacarlos, el Bound se enfrenta a algunos de ellos y escapa y los de la Fuerza de Castigo lo persiguen.

* * *

_**En el Seireitei en la 1ra División... **_

Los Capitanes están reunidos en la 1ra División por la reunión de emergencia convocada por el Comandante.

-¿En donde esta el Capitán Ukitake?-pregunto el Comandante

-Mando disculpas, otras esta algo enfermo-respondió Kyoraku.

-Entiendo, Capitana de la 2da División, Soi Fong, primeros escucharemos el informe de la fuerza de castigo.

-Si, señor, coloque a todas las unidades a lo largo del Seireitei.

-Excelente, esa es la clase de reacción rápida que requiere el Seireitei.

-Y el Capitán del 10mo escuadrón, que avances tiene que reportar comparado con el de la Fuerza de Castigo-dijo Kurotsuchi-tomando en cuenta que tiene a su cargo captura o matar a los Bound, es importante que haya permitido que invadieran el Seireitei, como puede llamarse Capitán después de esto.

-No inventare ninguna excusa, toda la culpa es solo mía.-dijo Hitsugaya.

-Tranquilo no tiene caso culpar a alguien, ahora que ya están aquí-le dijo Kyoraku-lo importante es decidir que hacer al respecto.

-Capitán Kichiki, usted es el único que a enfrentado a Kariya, me dicen que es su líder, puede decirnos algo útil sobre él-pregunto Komamura.

-Kariya puede controlar en viento.

¿El viento?-pregunto Soi Fong.

-También puede controlar el reiatsu y eso le da poderes de regeneración.

-¡No he terminado, dejen de cambiar en tema!-interrumpió Kurotsuchi-el asunto que deberíamos discutir ahora es que hacer con la completa ineficiencia del Capitán Hitsugaya.

-¿Que hay de usted?-pregunto Kyoraku.

-Huh?, ¿De que esta hablando?

-¿Que hay sobre la herramienta del Quincy? los Bound entraron, alguien les dio una herramienta de Quincy de Investigación y Desarrollo, ¿Como habrán podido conseguir algo así -le dijo con ironía haciendo que Kurotsuchi se pusiera nervioso.- o no es responsable de lo que pase en su escuadrón.

-¿Que estas insinuando?

-Nada, solo que para alguien con tantos defectos no debería señalar culpables, intente pensar en los sentimientos de los demás para variar.

-¡Lo ultimo que necesito de usted es un selmos de responsabilidad!-le exclamo-por si no lo había notado tenemos bastantes problemas, solo por curiosidad ¿quien le hablo de la herramienta Quincy?

-Jajajaj, tengo buen oído-le dijo y el Comandante choco su faston contra el suelo.

-¡Este no es momento para discusiones escuchen bien: Los 13 escuadrones de guardia deben recorrer el Seireitei con ordenes de encontrar a los Bound y eliminarlos de inmediato, hemos sidos lentos al reaccionar en estas situación en el pasado, y ahora es claro que la solución es lidiar con los Bound lo antes posible, por lo tanto cada escuadrón trabajara de forma independiente como lo decida su Capitán- ordeno-el Capitán del 10mo División dejara su puesto como Capitán temporalmente, todos informaran cualquier contacto que tengan con ellos, eso es todo.- Todo salieron del cuartel, el Capitán Hitsugaya estaba molesto por la decisión que tomo el Comandante.

-Hay que ver, ese fenómeno puede tener la boca cerrada-exclamo Shizuka molesta, ya que por culpa de Kurotsuchi le quitaron el puesto de Capitán a Hitsuyaga temporalmente. De pronto Shizuka sintió que alguien la agarro por el cabello y la estrello contra el suelo, todos se asustaron por ese incidente Shizuka abrió los ojos y vio que era Kurotsuchi así que se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Que crees que estas haciendo, maldito bastardo!-le exclamo molesta, su cara se puso roja por la rabia.

-¡Lo que tenia que hacer desde hace tiempo, maldita mocosa porque no te mueres y dejas de joder!-le grito.

-¡No le hables de esa forma a Shizuka, Kurotsuchi-le recrimino Kyoraku. Kurotsuchi camino hacia delante y empujo a Shizuka chocandola contra la pared.

-¡Esta me las vas a pagar Kurotsuchi, ten lo por segu...-empezó a toser y callo de rodillas al piso, colocando sus manos en su pecho y en su boca. Byakuya y Unohana se les acercaron, Shizuka se levanto y fue llevada al escuadrón de Unohana donde ella la reviso.

-Deja de estar discutiendo con Kurotsuchi-san, cada vez que lo haces mira como te pones-le reprocho Unohana tomándole la temperatura- Ahora déjame ver.. tienes ¡37° grados de fiebre, te quedaras a aquí descansando!.

-Pero, no quiero-reclamo ella, Shizuka no le gustaba siempre estar descansando.-¡Odio estar siempre en una cama!.

-Es por tu bien, entiende, si no descansar la fiebre te subirá a altas temperaturas.

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo ya molesta-me voy a quedar aquí.

* * *

Aun los demás no han podido encontrar a los Bound, algunos Shinigamis que patrullaban se encontraron con el Bound Mabashi y nuevamente utiliza su mascota pero no solamente para atacarlos, también para controlarlos.


End file.
